Double Life
by Proudbooklover
Summary: Percy Jackson's twin sister, Lizzy, receives her Hogwarts letter after just settling into her demigod life. Despite not being able to bear the thought of leaving her brother, Lizzy travels to Hogwarts to discover her new found magic. But with her other life kept under lock on key, will she be able to cope? And is Hogwarts as safe as they thought for a powerful demigod?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N- Camp Half-blood is in England, and the gods are on top of Big Ben. It starts with exactly the same beginning as the first Percy Jackson book, except with Lizzy in it. Lizzy goes with Percy on his quest to rescue their mum and the lightning bolt with Annabeth and Grover, even though Chiron advised against it as 4 isn't a good number for a quest. But Lizzy survives, obviously, and it starts at the end of summer, before Lizzy and Percy are about to go home to their mother. They're in the Big House, saying goodbye to Annabeth.)

DISCLAIMER- the only character I own is Lizzy. I don't own any Harry Potter/Percy Jackson characters.

A/N- Lizzy and Percy and Annabeth etc are all going to be eleven because it makes everything easier for me to do. The ages follow the Harry Potter ones rather than the Percy Jackson ones, so the timeline is a little off. Sorry.

* * *

><p>"I'll miss you, Annabeth! Write to me, okay?" I asked, hugging her.<p>

"Of course I will!" Annabeth laughed, before turning to Percy. "Bye, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled at him.

"See ya, Wise Girl." he replied, smirking. Annabeth headed out to the decking, until something swooped over her head; it was a tawny owl. It flew in through the open doors, landing on my shoulder, and it presented its leg to me. It had an envelope attached to it. I frowned at my brother and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, your mum's symbol is an owl, right?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't use them for delivering letters. None of the gods do. Whatever's in that envelope isn't from them." she said uneasily. I took the letter off the owl, and it flew away again, and I saw the envelope was sealed with some sort of crest: a lion, an eagle, a snake and a badger. Underneath was the word Hogwarts.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't open it, Lizzy." Percy said worriedly, taking a step towards me.

"It's addressed to me." I said, showing him the front. And, sure enough, it was.

Elizabeth Jackson

Cabin 3

Camp Half-blood

Half-blood Hill

London

"I'm opening it." I said determinedly, before I ripped it open and read the letter inside. When I'd finished, I looked up at Percy, before I felt light-headed and dizzy, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few minutes later, I think, lying on the sofa. The first thing I thought was, 'I can't believe it. I fainted.' I was really annoyed at myself for passing out like an Aphrodite kid, when suddenly I remembered why. I sat up, only to be pushed back down again by Chiron. Percy and Annabeth were beside him.<p>

"Rest. You must have had quite a shock." he said calmly.

"Chiron- the letter. Is it- am I- can it be true?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." he sighed heavily.

"Chiron, I still don't get it. What's the letter talking about?" Percy asked.

"It's saying that Miss Jackson here- is a witch."

Silence. The first thing that came to my mind at his words were old hags with warts, riding around on brooms and cackling. Chiron seemed to read my mind because he went on to say,

"Not those stereotypical witches, but wizards and witches, boys and girls, who are born with magical abilities. They go to schools with others of their kind and are trained in the art of magic. Their whole kind lives in secret, though, just as we do from mortals. Except they call them muggles, people without magical ability. However, young Lizzy here has been born with such abilities." Chiron explained. Percy still looked puzzled, but Annabeth asked her question first. "But Chiron, how come Percy isn't like that?"

"See, there are many cases in which a child is born magical even though the rest of their family is muggles, or they are from muggle heritage. Sally Jackson and Percy are both muggles but, for a reason that is still unknown to the world, Lizzy has magic within her. In lots of cases though, witches and wizards will be born from other witches and wizards, or have a parent of muggle and magical. It's very complicated, so I wont go into much detail about blood statuses. There are usually 3 types, though: muggle born, where you have non-magical parents but you yourself are magical, like Lizzy; half-blood, which is one of each, a bit like here having a godly parent and a mortal parent; and pure-blood, where you have two magical parents who aren't muggle born." Chiron told them.

"So, that letter... That was for Lizzy to go to one of those schools?" Percy asked, sounding as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Yes. Lizzy has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I don't want to go!" I knew I sounded like a baby throwing a tantrum, but I didn't care. "Chiron, please, I really don't want to."

"I'm sorry, Lizzy, but you have to." said Chiron solemnly.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I have to leave. Lizzy, I'll Iris message you tonight, okay? Everything will be fine, I promise." Annabeth cut in. I nodded. I understood. She was going back to her dad's for summer, and being late wasn't going to be the best start to trying to build up their relationship again. She zoomed out of the room, and I turned to face Percy.

"But, if I go... I'll only see you at holidays..." I trailed off, choking up. No, you are NOT going to start crying I told myself firmly. Percy came over to me, and hugged me tight.

"You should go." he said, pulling away, his eyes damp too, I might add.

"W-what?"

"You need to learn about this magic. You have a whole other life waiting for you to explore. You're still going to have me, Dolphin, just not all of the time." he told me quietly.

"Are you sure?" I asked him softly. He nodded, and emotion welled up inside of me, but I pushed it down. "So, Chiron, what do I do?"

* * *

><p>"You've got the list of equipment you need to buy?" Mum asked me anxiously.<p>

"Yes, mum."

"And you know where you're meeting her?"

"Yes."

"And you know what-"

"Mum, she's going to be fine. And we've got to go now or we're going to be late." Percy cut her off. She gave us both a tight hug (again), before we set off for London center. It was a few days after I received my letter, and it had a note inside saying we were to meet a Professor McGonagall today to buy my equipment and for her to explain to me some of the special arrangements that would have to be made. Mum couldn't get time off work, and I didn't want to go alone, so I asked Percy to come with me. I didn't show it, but I was really nervous, and a little bit excited too. We got off the Underground, and set off up town, looking for a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. We finally found it, but there was no one waiting around the building, and for some weird reason, all the other people on the street didn't seem to see the building.

"Do you think it's a bit like the Mist?" Percy muttered. I nodded, still scanning the street for the professor, but all I saw was a tabby cat. Suddenly, the cat wasn't a cat anymore- it was a slightly elderly, stern looking woman who wore long black robes and spectacles. I knew instantly this wasn't someone to cross. But then she smiled at us, and her face seemed a lot friendlier because of it.

"Hello! You must be Elizabeth? And you must be Perseus, I believe? I'm one of the Professors at Hogwarts school, Professor McGonagall." We both flinched at the use of our full names, hating anyone who used them, but she didn't seem to notice. "I'm going to show you around Diagon Ally, the main shopping street in one of our wizard villages. I trust you brought money?" I showed her a wad of cash I had brought. "Good. First we will need to exchange it for some wizard money in Gringotts, the bank. I have also found out that one of your ancestors was a wizard, and left your family a volt and some inheritance. Come along." She led you through the pub and out to a bin yard with brick walls. Percy and I exchanged a worried glance.

Anytime you were in a dead end with a stranger was never a good one for a demigod. But I must've missed her tap something in the wall, because next minute there was a large arch opening onto the weirdest and most wonderful street I had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Hey! This is the first of (hopefully) many chapters. Please leave reviews below- all constructive criticism welcomed with open arms! Hope you like it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson characters, I only own Lizzy.

* * *

><p>It was a very long street, zigzagged all the way up. The nearest shop to us was one selling cauldrons, with stacks of different ones outside. I tried to see everything as we walked up the street, but there was just too much to take in with one glance. An apothecary selling all sorts of funny ingredients, a dark shop called 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' which was emitting a soft hooting from inside, and a very crowded one which I guessed sold broomsticks, but couldn't see too much to tell because there were a load of kids outside the window. I heard a snatch of conversation,<p>

"-new Nimbus 2000, fastest model ever, it-" It was all a blur as Professor McGonagall was walking very fast. I saw shops selling robes, telescopes, spell books, quills and parchment- until we stopped in front of a massive, white marble, gleaming building that towered over all the other shops on the street.

"This is Gringotts. The creatures who run the bank are goblins, terribly smart but can also be very fierce and extremely cunning. Never cross a goblin, it could be the last thing you do." McGonagall informed us. We walked up the stairs, through two sets of doors and into a vast hall. Counters ran along the two long walls, with creatures- I assumed they must be the goblins- sat on high stools behind them. They were counting coins (that must be wizard money, I thought) and weighing out rubies, diamonds, emeralds and all manner of other precious jewels and metals. There were goblins leading other people through doors that led off from the hall. I thought that they must lead to the volts. We exchanged my 'muggle' money for wizard coins. I found out that the big golden ones were called 'Galleons', the silver ones 'Sickles' and the little bronze ones 'Knuts'. Also, that there were 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. There was no way I was going to remember that, but McGonagall said I'd pick it up easy enough. We were led through a door into a cold, dark passageway. On the floor there were tracks, and I found out why when a cart came hurting around the corner towards us. The goblin ushered us into it, and we set off. Boy, was it fast. It was like a rollercoaster, except you weren't sure if you were going to make it off alive at the end- and I'm not too keen on rollercoasters in general.

I kept my eyes shut the whole time.

Afterwards, Percy told me that we'd passed over underground lakes, through massive caverns with hundreds of stalagmites and stalactites and at one point he swore he had seen a dragon. It was almost enough for me to wish I'd opened my eyes. Almost. When we finally came to a halt, I got out with my knees shaking and had to lean against the wall for a second. Even Percy looked a bit green. The goblin opened the vault, number 578, and the contents took my breath away. Stacks of golden Galleons, piles of silver Sickles and bronze Knuts scattered all over the place. Our family was fairly poor, so it was no surprise that Percy and I said in unison,

"Wow."

McGonagall smiled at us, and helped me put some of it into a little pouch, and then it was back into the cart for the ride of doom. Oh joy. As we shopped, McGonagall told us all about Hogwarts, the wizarding world and it's history, and quite a few interesting facts about life in general. Despite her appearance, I realised that McGonagall wasn't as forboding as she had first seemed. She also told us that teachers never usually showed students around Diagon Ally except for special cases, like Hagrid was doing for Harry Potter. When I asked about who he was, sadness flickered in her eyes for a moment before they steeled over again, and she told us both about his tragic story and about He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

I still called him Voldemort. I knew names held power, but not if their owners were dead, and fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. After buying a cute barn owl it was, at last, time for the thing I was most excited for- a wand. We headed over to a shabby looking shop, 'Olivanders', which was apparently supposed to be the best around for wands. It was dark and a bit gloomy inside. Suddenly a figure popped out from a self next to us. Without even thinking, I had whipped off my bracelet and transformed it into a sword. I looked to the side of me and saw Percy had done the exact same thing with Riptide.

"Put those away, quickly, before anybody sees!" McGonagall flustered. Both of us put our swords away hurriedly. The man we had almost sliced to pieces looked very old and frail, but his big, milky eyes said otherwise; there was a kind of fire behind them.

"Ah. The demigods." he chuckled quietly. "Nice to see you again, Minerva. I believe it was fir, 9 1/2 inch, dragon heartstring?" he asked McGonagall. She nodded. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss Jackson. Every one. And I will always find a wand to choose every wizard, so don't worry about that. I'll find the one that chooses you." he said softly, whilst rummaging around the shelves at the back of the shop. They were stacked to the ceiling with slim boxes, with no particular order that I could see. However, it obviously made sense to Mr Olivander (I guessed this must be him, there was no one else there.) because he seemed to have found what he was searching for and came back over to me.

"Choose me?"

"Oh yes. The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Jackson, always remember that." he said mysteriously. He presented me with the wand. I took it, and unsure of what to do, I waved it. As soon as I had, it was snatched away again by Mr Olivander. He shuffled back over to the shelves, muttering, "No, no... Maybe... Hmmmm, that could be it..." He gave me another wand. The same thing happened. This process went on forever, but instead of getting frustrated, he only seemed to get happier.

"Tricky customer! But we'll find one, we always do. How about..." But then, he gave me one that when I touched it, it sent a wave of warmth flooding through my fingers. I picked it up and waved it. I knew instantly that this was the right one, and so did Mr Olivander, as he said, "Yes, yes. Rowan wood, unicorn hair, 10 1/4 inches. I'll go wrap it for you." We left the shop a few minutes later and, ladden with bags, we made our way back up the street to the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall walked us back through the pub and out to the street in front.

"Now, Elizabeth," Cringe alert. "at school you can't say a word about being a demigod. You can talk about anything else, but you can't let slip anything about your other life, understand me?" I nodded. "And Perseus, you in turn can't tell anyone at Camp Half-blood about the magical world. Chiron says only you and a girl named Annabeth know about this? Could you please keep it that way?" He nodded. "Okay, now that we've got that sorted, here's your train ticket. All you have to do is walk straight through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I'm looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts." she said, before disappearing with a crack like a whip. Percy and I looked at the ticket she'd given me.

Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

><p>It was finally the day. I was so excited, nervous, sad and happy all at the same time. Mum and Percy were going with me to the train station, and after loading my trunk into the boot of the taxi, sliding into the back with my owl, and receiving some very funny looks from the driver, we were off. Percy's hand snaked over and held mine. Normally, I would've been annoyed, but under the circumstances I was grateful and squeezed it. He grinned at me, and in no time at all we were at Kings Cross Station and facing the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. Two boys in front of us, one with messy black hair and one with ginger leaned against it and- vanished. As simple as that. Mum stopped the red headed lady who was about to go through with her daughter to ask how it worked.<p>

"Ah, muggles are you? All you have to do is push through the wall. It's easy, you've just got to do it when the other muggles can't see. I'll show you, dears." Just as a large group of tourists went past, she leaned into the wall and passed through it. We got the idea, and as soon as a wave of men in business suits rushed by, we passed through the wall and onto platform 9 and 3/4. There was a scarlet steam engine stationed there, the Hogwarts Express, and hundreds of families were bustling about. Percy helped me put my trunk on board, then I came back down to say goodbye. I hugged my mum, who made me promise to write to her at the first chance I got.

I turned to Percy. We hugged, and it was hard to tell who was holding the tightest. And I just want to let you know that I was NOT crying at all. It was just that we'd been through so much together, especially this last summer. I pulled away when I heard a whistle blow, and dryed my eyes- the steam was really starting to affect them, thank you very much. Anyways, Percy was drying his eyes too.

"Send my love to Annabeth, will you?" He nodded.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Dolphin!"

"I'm going to miss you too, Seaweed Brain!" I choked. I jumped on the train, and waved goodbye to them as the train left the station, before going to find somewhere to sit.

* * *

><p>Hey! So, do you like it so far? Thanks to the reviewers so far, and all the people who follow favorite the story! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy, no others!

A/N- hey guys. Sorry, this might not be my best. I've been under a lot of stress etc later and have been so time consumed, just constantly busy. But, I tried to get this up for you guys anyway! I tried, and it was the best I could manage at the moment, so enjoy and please don't be too harsh. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Most of the compartments were already full, but I found one near the back that only had the two boys I'd seen at the muggle side of the station inside. I tried to calm my butterflies, before poking my head round the door.<p>

"D'you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full." I asked, and I was surprised at how calm and controlled my voice sounded.

"Sure. Here, let me help you with that." the black haired boy offered, helping me heave my trunk onto the racks above, putting Seashell along side it. (Yes, that is the name of my owl. And it's cute, thank you very much! So shhh!)

"I'm Harry, and this is Ron. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth, but my friends all call me Lizzy. Seriously, don't call me Elizabeth. Hey, are you Harry Potter?"

He nodded.

"Are you from a wizard family?" Ron asked. I shook my head.

"Muggle born." Ron was tall and gangly, with flaming red hair and freckles. I turned to Harry, and it suddenly struck me how similar he looked to Percy: messy black hair, messier than Percy's (I never thought that was possible), bright green eyes, and slightly small and skinny. Except Harry had glasses, which were currently covered in tape.

"What?" he asked me, and I realised I'd been staring. I tried not to blush.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you look so much like my twin, Percy." Ron looked at my light brown hair and hazel eyes skeptically. "I take after my mum, he takes after... Dad." I choked on the word. "Oh. If it's not too personal, what's the, um, thing with your dad?" he asked hesitantly.

"It's fine. I had a step-dad who was pretty revolting but my mum left him. It's just I never knew I even had a real dad until the start of this summer. My parents divorced a while back, and I've only met him once, but I'm cool with it." I didn't know why I was even telling these two boys I'd just met about my life (or most of it anyway, same thing). But I felt like I could trust them, for some strange reason. They obviously felt the same as they started to tell me about their lives, and soon we were laughing and joking as if we'd known each other forever. The lunch trolley came past, and Harry and I bought a ton of food and shared it with Ron, who's family, I now knew, didn't have a lot of money. A girl came along later with frizzy brown hair, I think she was called Hermione, asking about a toad some boy had lost. I don't think Harry and Ron were too keen on her. I thought she was a bit of a know it all and goody two shoes, but she seemed alright really. A bit like Annabeth. The next time the doors opened, three boys came in. There were two, thick set, bulky boys slightly behind the boy in the middle, a pale boy with slick blond hair and a pointed face. My breath caught in my throat, and all I thought was No. Way. This can't be happening. Oh Hades! Then he started speaking to Harry.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" he drawled.

"Yes." Harry replied tightly. The boy caught sight of me, and the slight colour that he had drained out of his face in an instant.

"Elizabeth Jackson?"

"Draco Malfoy?" I spat, confused and angry. I heard Ron snigger behind me. Draco's head snapped in his direction.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." he sneered. Rage was boiling in my stomach now.

"Get lost, Malfoy." I growled.

"Not until we talk. Come outside?"

I nodded and followed him into an empty compartment a little down the train, ignoring Harry and Ron's puzzled looks. He made his croonies stay outside.

"What in Hades are you doing here?" we both shouted at the same time, outraged.

"I can't believe it. Of course this had to happen, because I can never just have a good life. Thank you very much!" I shouted at the ceiling.

"We're demigods, our lives are never good. Just stay out of my way, and I'll glady stay out of yours!" Draco snarled at me, fuming.

"Same here!" I said, seething with anger.

"Fine!" we both shouted at each other, before barging out of the compartment and down different ends of the train. So I was in a bad mood when I re-entered our compartment, and I may have slammed the door harder than I should have. I slumped back into my seat, head in my hands.

"Lizzy, what the hell was that about? You two know each other?" Harry asked. "And how come he called you Elizabeth? I thought you said all your friends call you Lizzy?" Ron said between mouthfulls of a pumpkin pasty.

"You're right, Ron. All my friends do call me Lizzy. That was Draco Malfoy, the guy who is trying to ruin my life and he happens to be my ultimate enemy. We hate each others guts, and I was hoping to get away from him here, but I see now that it obviously wasn't going to happen. Well, this should be fun. Pass me a chocolate frog."

I added quietly, "Thank you very much, Zeus!" Thunder rumbled suddenly outside. Yeah, yeah I thought. I knew I should be more bothered about upsetting Zeus, but at the moment I hated him. Because Draco Malfoy was the son of the Sky God.

* * *

><p>Just as it turned dark, we pulled into the station. Nervously, Harry, Ron and I stepped out onto the platform, only to be buffeted by wind. Distantly, I heard someone shouting,<p>

"Firs' years, firs' years to me!" I followed Harry over to the booming voice, and Harry shouted out,

"Hello, Hagrid!" Oh, so this must be Hagrid! I thought. He was huge- a massive figure with a wild, tangled beard. I must admit, he looked pretty scary to me. He took us down a narrow path, and we came out at a lake with lots of little boats lined up at the shore. We got in one with a tall, blond boy we didn't know, and suddenly we were off across the lake. I then got my first glimpse of Hogwarts.

It was a gigantic castle, with four turrets and hundreds of windows, perched on top of a cliff. I could see the sloping grounds, and something in the distance that looked a bit like an ampitheatre or arena. Passing through a curtain of seaweed and ivy, and going along a dark tunnel that seemed to go under the castle itself, we came into an underground harbor, where we docked and climbed out. We walked up a rock passageway, emerging right outside the castle. Hagrid knocked three times onto the oak front doors, and Professor McGonagall opened them. We all walked in, and- wow. The entrance hall was massive! Gabe's apartment could've easily fit four times in there. There was a grand staircase in front of me, and loud chatter was flowing out from a pair of oak doors on its left. That must be the Great Hall, I thought, but instead of going through them, McGonagall led us off to the side of the hall into small chamber.

There, she explained all about the sorting ceremony, the four houses and the points system. She left us on our own for a bit, in which time we met the ghosts. It was a nasty shock to suddenly see them burst through the wall, I'll tell you. When she came back for us, and took us to the Great Hall, I was awestruck. The ceiling looked like the night sky outside, and you could see the stars. There were four long tables with candles floating above them, and one at the top which all the teachers were sat at, and we were lined up in front of it. When I faced the tables, I realised that each table must be a different house, as each had their own colours. The furthest one, on the left, was red and gold. The next along was blue and bronze, the one next to that was green and silver, and the one at the end, the furthest right, was yellow and black. McGonagall placed a three legged stool at the front and an old, patched, frayed hat on top of it. To my surprise, a wide rip near the bottom of the hat opened even wider, like a mouth, and it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head,

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Griffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Griffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst with applause, but I was thinking about what the hat had said. I didn't think I belonged in any of the houses, really: Griffindors were brave and chivalrous, and whilst I'm a good fighter I didn't think I was particularly brave, not compared to some of the other demigods at camp; Hufflepuffs were patient and just, and I wasn't sure that I belonged there either, as I wasn't very patient and could sometimes be unfair to others; Ravenclaws were very intelligent, which was more an Annabeth thing than me; Slytherins sounded sly and cunning, and I must admit, I am like that, but to me they sounded a little like Titans (like Kronos) or demigods like Luke, who can manipulate people into doing what they want just because they can, so I didn't think I'd fit in there either. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise the Sorting had begun until McGonagall called,

"Jackson, Elizabeth." Cringe again. I really needed to tell my teachers it's Lizzy, not Elizabeth. I couldn't go through that for a whole year. I sat clumsily down onto the stool, and when the hat was placed upon my head, it was so big it slipped over my eyes and shut off the rest of the hall from sight.

"Well, well. A little demigod." it mused. "I see potential within you for every house, but where would be best? You're smart, I can see that, but perhaps Ravenclaw isn't for you. True and fair, but I'm not sure if you're determined enough for Hufflepuff. You're ambitious, maybe Slytherin? It could really help you to achieve greatness, and you're cunning. I can definitely see you going far in Slytherin." At this I whispered,

"No, not Slytherin! Please, anything but that!"

"If you're sure, it's pretty obvious where you belong, young hero. Griffindor!" The hat shouted out to the school. The table on the far left clapped and cheered, and I made my way over to them, feeling as if I had just took off a bag full of rocks. I sat down opposite Hermione Granger and next to a pair of twins with flaming red hair and dozens of freckles, and looking so similar to Ron that I guessed these must be his older brothers.

"Wecome to Griffindor!" one said. I smiled, and waited for the Sorting to finish. Harry and Ron also joined me at Griffindor's table, and when we were all eating the magnificent feast, the twins introduced themselves.

"I'm Fred, and that's Geor-"

"No I'm Fred, you're George!"

"Oh yeah, I remember now!" They kind of reminded me of Connor and Travis Stoll; I sensed a mischievous aura about them. All the first years around me were telling each other about their backgrounds, and I found it really interesting. One boy, Neville, said he was pureblood but didn't show any signs of magic until he was eight, when his grandad dropped him out of the window a few storeys high. When I was asked, by Hermione, I said

"Same, muggle born. I've got a twin who's a muggle, and it was kind of a shock for us to find out one of us was magical." The twins obviously overheard me, because they shouted out,

"Woohoo! We've got another twin!"

"You'll have to introduce us, if she looks anything like you, then Merlin wont she be hot!" Fred winked at me. I laughed, saying,

"I'm sorry to disappoint you two, but my twin's a guy!"

"Oh, never mind, then!" Fred exclaimed, pretending to look horrified. When the feast was finished, Percy (another of Ron's brothers), a prefect, led us to the Griffindor tower. The castle was gigantic. All the corridors, moving staircases, people rushing about, paintings chatting to one another... It was fantastic! We stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis," Percy said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a large, wide, round hole in the wall. Everyone scrambled through to find themselves in the Griffindor common room. It was a round, cosy room, full of squashy armchairs and a bright fire that heated the whole place, and everything was decked in red colours. Percy directed the boys through one door, the girls through another, to our dormitories. We finally reached the top of a spiral staircase and outside the door was a sign reading;

First Years. The girls I was sharing with (Hermione, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, with a bed spare) and I walked in and saw a circular room with five four-poster beds with curtains, each with a bedside cabinet and a few small windows here and there. We all said goodnight to one another before falling into bed, exhausted. But I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was my old life, when it was just me and Percy in the Poseidon cabin, or at home with mum, or chatting with Annabeth, or listening to Grover's awful reed pipes. After all we'd been through, and I was about to start a new life when I had only just settled into the last one. Finally, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep, a rare occasion for a demigod.

* * *

><p>So, yeah... I would still love reviews and I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. But I love you guys and I will try to update soon within the week if I can. Bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters, excluding Lizzy.

A/N- Hey! Thanks Fast Frank for giving me some pointers, it really helped! So I've spaced the wording out at little and tweaked it slightly. I didn't realise how cramped it was! Sorry! And a few of you have pointed out the 'Malfoy' issue- if he's a demigod, and his father is Zeus, how does he know about the Weasley's money issues etc. But I promise you, it works itself out! I swear! So if anyone else has any pointers, please review them below. Thanks you wonderful lot!

* * *

><p>The next week was fun- and by fun, I mean hard. I was always lost. All the staircases moved, the people in the paintings went to go visit other pictures, and I swear the coats of armour could walk.<p>

Peeves was a real nuisance, too. He would pelt you with rubber, pull up the carpet from under your feet, turn invisible and sneak up on you... The list was endless! The lessons themselves were

challenging as well. Astronomy was on a Wednesday, and we had to go up to the tallest tower at night to the telescopes and learn the names of the stars and about the movement of the planets.

Three times a week we had to make our way to the greenhouses behind the castle for Herbology with a kind, dumpy, little witch called Professor Sprout. We had to learn about all the funny plants

that grew there and how to look after them, and how they were useful to wizards. History of Magic was by far the most boring lesson. Professor Binns, who was a ghost teacher, just droned on and

on without a break in the same monotone voice. I found it was a good lesson for a nap. I also noticed how my dreams were never normal demigod ones at Hogwarts. I figured it might have

something to do with all the magic surrounding me. Professor McGonagall was the Transfiguration teacher, and the head of Griffindor. She was a strict teacher, and I found out how hard

Transfiguration actually was. Only Hermione Granger had made any difference to the matchstick they were supposed to be turning into a needle by the end of the lesson. Defense Against the Dark

Arts turned out to be a bit of a joke as the teacher, Professor Quirrell, was a bit hopeless. Friday was the worst, though. I was eating with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall at breakfast when Ron told

us that it was double potions with the Slytherins and Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house, first lesson. I had struck up quite a friendship with these two, actually. I wasn't entirely sure what

happened; we were just suddenly friends. So we walked down to the dungeons where Snape held classes, and found out that he completely despised Harry. I also found out that I hated him too. He

had a hooked nose, shoulder length black, greasy hair and dark, beady, black eyes that were cold and empty. He picked on Harry almost immediately. He started to ask him several hard questions

that he couldn't possibly know, then treated him like he was stupid. Snape also favoured the Slytherins so much, and seemed to take a particular fancy to Malfoy. Uck. He also reminded me a little of

Mr D: used to getting his way, couldn't care less about the children he was supposed to be looking out for and just generally hated by all. However, Harry took us down to meet Hagrid after the

lesson, which cheered us up a bit. Despite his appearance, Hagrid seemed to be a big softy, and was so kind and caring. As we made our way back to the castle later, I suddenly realised I hadn't

written home yet. I dashed off to the owlery with some parchment and a quill, sat down, and began;

Hello! I'm sorry for not writing sooner, it's just been so hectic!

I paused, thinking about where to start on what had happened.

I've made two amazing friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry is quite similar to you, Percy, but has a lot messier hair! My lessons are hard, but fun, I guess. I don't think I have a favourite yet, but if I had to pick, I would probably go for Transfiguration. McGonagall teaches it, too. My worst by far is Potions. The Professor is horrible! He's called Snape, and he's just loathsome! I am having a good time here, anyway, and nobody suspects a thing about me being a demigod. Missing you everyday, though. How's the new school, Percy? Tell Annabeth I miss her. Any luck with the writing, Mum? Hope to hear from you soon.  
>Lots of love<br>Lizzy.  
>Oh, p.s., you'll never guess who else is here. Draco Malfoy! Luckily he's in Slytherin and I'm in Griffindor, but we still have a lot of lessons together. I just try to avoid him, usually. I'm really excited about Monday; our first flying lesson! But I'm going to have to pray to Zeus or something, I'd rather not die in my first week, to be honest.<p>

I attached it to Seashell and sent her off. Slowly, I made my way back to the common room. Just as I reached the portrait hole, Fred and George climbed out.

"Hey, what's up?" Fred asked, noticing how downcast I looked.

"I'm just really missing my twin, Percy." I sighed, and before I knew it, they almost knocked me over with a hug.

"We know how hard it is to be separated from your twin, but trust us, you'll be fine." George consoled me gently. I nodded and they walked off, and I entered the common room. Ron and Harry were

sat in the chairs by the fire, trying and failing to do homework. I slumped into a chair and started pulling out books from my bag.

"Hey, where'd you go?" Ron asked, yawning.

"Oh, I just sent a letter home." I replied lightly, and I focused on my homework.

"It's Friday night, why are you doing your homework now?" Ron laughed.

"Because then I wont have that mad rush of doing it over the weekend!"

Ron merely shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes. Boys!

* * *

><p>The weekend came and went, and suddenly we were stood outside for our first flying lesson. Madam Hooch told us the instructions and we all mounted our brooms, ready to begin. Suddenly Neville,<p>

scared of being left behind, shot up. Obviously, he wasn't able to stop and fell off, landing on his wrist. Madam Hooch took him away to the hospital wing. When they left, Malfoy darted over to where

Neville had fallen and picked something out from the grass.

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." he held up a Rememberall.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry and I spoke in unison. Malfoy smiled nastily and said,

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect- how about- up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry shouted, but Malfoy lept onto his broom and took off into the air. I was shocked to see he could actually fly pretty well. Then I realised, duh, he was the sun of the Sky God. Of

course he'd be good in the air. Blood was pounding in my ears so hard that I didn't even think about what I did next. I hopped on my broom and sped straight up towards him. Wind rushed through

my hair and a burst of adrenaline filled my heart as I chased after him. Somehow, I realised Harry was behind me, and together we pulled up to Malfoy.

"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy attempted a sneer, but I could tell he was worried. I found I knew what to do. I rushed Malfoy and snatched the ball out of his hand. However, as I flew I could sense him on my tail,

so I shouted,

"Harry!" I pulled a sharp turn and threw it in his direction. Harry dived steeply after it and I caught my breath. Any minute now, he would crash... But amazingly, he caught the ball last second and

tumbled lightly to the ground. Cheering with the rest of the class, I landed back on the grass. Later, I thought how lucky I was to actually land in one piece without Zeus blasting me out of the air.

Suddenly, someone shouted,

"HARRY POTTER AND ELIZABETH JACKSON!" I spun around to see Professor McGonagall storming towards us. Oh, and just my luck, she hadn't seen Malfoy in the air. Of course. "Never- in all my

time at Hogwarts-" she was speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously. "- how dare you- might have broken your necks-"

"Professor, it wasn't their fault-"

"Be quiet, Miss Patil-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr Weasley. You two, follow me, now." As we left, trembling in her wake, I caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces, and I glared at them. We entered the castle

with McGonagall sweeping along in front and we had to jog to keep up with her. She never spoke a word to either of us. Suddenly, she stopped outside a classroom and poked her head inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" I was completely bewildered. A burly fifth year boy came out, looking just as confused as I felt. McGonagall hurried us down

another corridor and into an empty classroom.

"Potter, Jackson, this is Oliver Wood. Wood- I've found you a Seeker and a Chaser."

Wood's expression turned from puzzlement to delight. He looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," McGonagall replied crisply. "They're both naturals. I've never seen anything like it, much less from first years. Was that your first time on brooms?" We both nodded silently and threw

each other confused glances. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't seem to be in trouble. Luckily.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive. Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it. And she rushed Mr Malfoy, snatched it out of his hand, gave a sharp turn

and still managed to throw it in a perfect arch to Potter." she told Wood, who now looked as if all his dreams had come true at once.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch?" he asked excitedly.

"Wood's captain of the Griffindor team," McGonagall explained.

"He's just the build for a Seeker too," said Wood, now walking around us both and staring at us. "Light- speedy- we'll have to get him a decent broom. Same for her. She's going to make an excellent

Chaser. Quick- good arm strength- might have to be Nimbus Two Thousand's or maybe a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look

Severus Snape in the face for weeks..." Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at us. "I want to hear you're training hard, both of you, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

She suddenly smiled, and turned to Harry, tears glistening in her normally stern eyes. "You're father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

* * *

><p>"You're joking!"<p>

It was dinner time and Harry and I had just finished telling Ron what had happened with McGonagall. I didn't look up from my food until Fred and George came over to congratulate us. They were

the Griffindor Beaters, who basically stopped us being bashed off our brooms by the Bludgers. A little while later, Malfoy came over and taunted Harry, Ron and I into a Wizards Duel, or whatever.

Pathetic. We don't know enough magic to do anything yet. When I refused, Malfoy sneered.

"Scared, Jackson?"

"No," I snorted. "I'm just saving the time in my life for someone worthwhile. I'm a Griffindor, we don't get 'scared'. Now, you snakes on the other hand are a different story..."

"Well, if you're too coward to do it, I guess it'll just be ginger and Scarhead who'll have to cover for you. Typical, getting others to do your dirty work. But I promise you this, Jackson," he hissed. "I'll get

you another time. Mark my words." I laughed at him and carried on eating. Malfoy looked as if he had more to say, but after a stern glance from Professor McGonagall, he thought otherwise.

Suddenly, Hermione walked over and tried to advise them out of it, but they completely brushed her off. I just went back to eating. Hey, I was hungry! Just then, an owl arrived for me. I took the letter

from her and Seashell flew back up to the owlery after stealing some bacon from my plate. I realised it was from Percy.

Hey, Dolphin!  
>How you doing? The new school's okay, I guess. Annabeth says hi too, and she also says that it's actually getting better with her dad. Nothing unusual has happened, but mum's doing really well with her writing, and is getting a new apartment! Snape sounds awful, but it's just your luck Malfoy's there too, right? I feel for you. But as long as you're having a good time... Just try not to punch him in the face? I know he deserves it, but you know mum... Harry and Ron sound cool, say hi to them from me. I miss you, but I'll see you at Christmas, maybe? Talk about it nearer the time, but I think mum misses you as well.<br>Lots of love,  
>the better twin, Seaweed Brain.<p>

I laughed at the last part, and Ron and Harry looked at me strangely.

"It's from Percy. He says hi." I delivered the message. All through the day, I tried to talk them out of this duel with Malfoy, but they wouldn't back down. So that night, I wished them good luck.

However, because I couldn't sleep, I slipped down to the common room. I sat down by the window and was just starting to drift off when something outside caught my attention. It didn't look like it

belonged. All I saw was a huge, shadowy mass creeping around on the grounds.

Somehow, I sensed danger- a monster was close, and was drawing closer.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. I promised you a chapter so here it is! I've just been so busy with exams and the works- I haven't opened a book in over a week! Horrific, right? Anyway, I found a little spare time (it may or may not be at night...) so I pulled this together for you all. Hope you like it! Monster action in the next one<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER- The only character I own is Lizzy!

Sneaking out of the castle wasn't too difficult, and neither was finding the monster. It was sniffing around by the trees of the forbidden forest, and the moonlight illuminated what it was- a hellhound. Its black matted fur blended into the dark night but it's claws reflected the sliver of moonlight showing their unforgivable sharpness. I stifled a gasp, but it heard me, and it's head snapped in my direction, it's beady eyes darkening in hunger. It growled and pounced. Without thinking I pressed my bracelet and rolled under the hellhound, emerging with my sword. But the hellhound was one step ahead of me. It swiped a huge paw and it's claws raked my side, piercing my skin.

A searing hot pain shot through my body, but I slashed at the monster's leg, trying to push away the pain. It deflected my blow easily, and I realised how out of shape I was becoming. It's massive head lunged at me, and would've bit me in half if I hadn't dropped to the ground and rolled away. For a few more minutes, I tried to strike, but kept missing and had to continually dodge attacks. However, I earned a couple more scratches along my arms, and a pretty nasty one on my thigh. I knew that if I didn't get a successful blow soon, it would be over. I felt myself weakening, so when the monster pounced again, I made a daring and risky decision.

I slid underneath the hellhound and stabbed upwards with as much strength as I could muster. It howled before vaporizing into yellow dust.

Panting heavily, I staggered over to the lake before realising- it was freshwater. I couldn't control or use freshwater to heal myself. I collapsed onto it's banks and blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Looking around, I saw many beds along two sides of a long room, with double doors at one end. Suddenly, two people burst through the doors. It was McGonagall and a woman I didn't recognise, but when she brought over some medicine, I realised that she must be Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were in deep discussion until they noticed I was awake.<p>

"Miss Jackson!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"My side...!" I gasped as I tried to sit up. Madam Pomfrey pushed me firmly back down.

"Lay down, dear. Tell us what happened. Professor McGonagall said she found you outside by the lake."

"It was a..." I trailed off, throwing an uncertain glance at Professor McGonagall.

"Madam Pomfrey knows about it. It's okay." she smiled, as if she read my mind.

"It was a hellhound." I explained everything that happened as Madam Pomfrey tried to mend me.

"I don't mean to alarm you, dear, but your wounds just aren't healing properly." Madam Pomfrey frowed. "It's never happened before."

"I need ambrosia and nectar." I realised. All I received were blank looks, so I explained, "The food of the gods. We use it to heal, but too much can kill us."

"Do you have any?" Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly.

"In my drawer beside my bed. Top one." I told them, and McGonagall hurried off to fetch it.

"Are you sure?" Madam Pomfrey asked, concerned.

"Absolutely. It will burn mortals up instantly, but demigods can eat a bit of it." I reassured her. When McGonagall came back I broke off a small chunk of an ambrosia square and nibbled it. It tasted of the warm, blue, chocolate chip cookies that mum made. Smiling, ate I a little more before putting it down.

"I think that should do." I said as I lay back down. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall gasped simultaneously. They could see my wounds closing and beginning to heal. "They wont heal completely just yet, but maybe by tomorrow." I told them. I made a mental note to send a letter to Chiron to ask for some more ambrosia squares, when suddenly the headmaster burst through the doors. As Professor McGonagall explained everything to him, I peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke to see two people sat by my bed. Groggily, I opened my eyes.<p>

"Morning," I yawned.

"Lizzy, you're awake!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, Ron, I'm sleep talking." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. They both laughed.

"And you're okay, I see." Harry grinned. Smiling, I sat up but groaned, clutching my side. Not totally healed. Fantastic.

"What happened? We've also got big news for you!" Harry asked.

"Um, well, I think Professor McGonagall should explain." I said hesitantly. Seeing their confused faces, I decided to change the subject. "What big news have you got? What happened last night?"

"Well, we think Malfoy set us up! He never turned up, and..." Harry and Ron burst into rapid speech about last night and finding the three headed dog. Instantly, I thought of Cerberus, the three headed dog that guards the Underworld, but it couldn't be him. He's too big, and did I mention he lives in the Underworld?

Harry also made the link between the break in at Gringotts and the object the dog was guarding. McGonagall entered just as we were discussing what it could possibly be, cutting our conversation off immediately.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley." she smiled.

"Professor, Lizzy said that you should explain what happened to her." Harry told her uncertaintly. Professor McGonagall and I locked eyes and silently agreed that we shouldn't tell them. Not yet.

"Now is not the time. It's private and will not be mentioned again. Is that clear?" McGonagall asked the boys sternly, who nodded, looking utterly bewildered. "Good. Now, Miss Jackson, the headmaster would like a word. You two may go down to breakfast."

The boys hurried silently out of the doors and down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore entered the hospital wing about a minute later, and came to stand by my bed with McGonagall.

"Miss Jackson, how are you feeling?" His blue eyes twinkled merrily behind his half moon spectacles.

"I've been worse." I smiled shyly.

"Good, good. Professor McGonagall here explained everything that happened last night. Is there anything we could possibly do to stop anything like this from happening again?"

I considered this for a moment.

"Well, I'm not sure if anything could stop it completely, but extra border magic might work. And, if it's not too big a favour, um, do you have anywhere I could possibly train?" I asked hesitantly. He only laughed merrily,

"Of course! If you need to train, so be it. If you go up to the seventh floor, where there is a tapestry of ogres trying to do ballet, there is a blank stretch of wall. Walk past it three times, repeating in your head what you would like. You may use it whenever you want, as long as it's not after curfew." he winked at me. "Now, you might like to go have some breakfast before your first lesson if you feel better." Instead, I went up to the owlery to send a letter to Percy, explaining what happened and telling him not to worry.

This made me late for Potions, earning me a detention. Fantastic start to the day.

* * *

><p>About a week later, the morning post arrived. Suddenly, Seashell and Hedwig dropped two identical parcels in front of me and Harry, along with a letter which read,<p>

DO NOT OPEN THE PARCELS AT THE TABLE.

They contain your new Nimbus Two Thousand's, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got broomsticks or they'll all want one.

Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session.

Professor M. McGonagall

I was grinning so hard that my cheeks started to hurt, and I smiled gratefully at McGonagall up at the teachers table. We left the Hall quickly, wanting to unwrap the broomsticks before first lesson, but half way across the Entrance Hall we found the way up the stairs blocked by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy snatched Harry's parcel and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back, spite and jealousy splattered all over his face. "You'll be in for it this time, first years aren't allowed them."

"It's not just any old broomstick. It's a Nimbus Two Thousand." Ron gloated. Oh well done, Ron. Dig us even deeper. "What did you say you had at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?" Ron grinned at me and Harry. "Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy shot back. I clenched my fists. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig." By this point, I was more than ready to hit him. I'd done it before at camp, and I would've done it again if Professor Flitwick hadn't come down the stairs.

"Not arguing, I hope?" he squeaked.

"Jackson and Potter have been sent broomsticks, Professor." said Malfoy quickly, obviously hoping to get us into trouble. I smirked at him as Flitwick said,

"Yes, yes that's right!" he beamed at us. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry told him. I was trying not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that we've got them, isn't it, Lizzy?" I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded. We headed upstairs, smothering our laughter.

"Well, it's true," Harry chuckled. "If he hadn't stolen Neville's Rememberall, we wouldn't be in the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" said an angry voice from behind us. It was Hermione, who was looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" said Harry.

"Yeah, don't stop now, it was doing us so much good." said Ron. Hermione marched off with her nose in the air.

"Hermione!" I called after her, but she ignored me. "You two are horrible, did you know that?" I turned on them.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "She's a bossy know-it-all who-"

"Who has a point." I cut him off. Ron shrugged his shoulders and I huffed and stalked off the Griffindor tower to drop off my broomstick. I walked to first lesson alone, but at the end of the day I couldn't stay mad at Harry and Ron. We bolted our dinner that night before streaking up to Griffindor tower to fetch our broomsticks.

We unwrapped them in Harry and Ron's dorm, and admired them for forever. As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry and I said goodbye to Ron and set off towards the Quidditch field. As we entered the stadium, I looked around.

It was like a collosseum! Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end, three golden hoops were stationed, fifty feet high. Not wanting to wait for Wood, we mounted our broomsticks and kicked off from the ground, and I sent Zeus and my father a silent prayer to not be blasted out of the sky. Harry and I flew in and out of the golden hoops and chased each other around the pitch. Flying on a broomstick was a wonderful sensation, and it turned where ever I wanted it to go at the slightest touch.

"Hey, you two, come down!" Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under him arm. When we landed, he explained all of the rules and about the different balls. Then he pulled out some golf balls and we had some practice flying around and catching them. Wood was absolutely delighted, and we carried on until it got too dark. When I landed, I sent a silent thanks to Zeus, and the sky rumbled. We trudged back up to the castle, exhausted but happy.

* * *

><p>Hey hey hey! Guess who finished her exams and managed to write this for you wonderful people? ME! Hope you like it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER- the only character I own is Lizzy.

That night, I had a dream. A demigod dream. I was walking along a beach when my father appeared in front of me. Poseidon.

"That was a very risky thing you did." he scolded, but then his face split into a huge grin.

"Please can Zeus allow me to play?" I begged.

"I'll talk to him. After all, he can't stop your magical education, and blasting you out of the sky in front of many people who don't know we exist... That might do it." he grinned slyly. I could feel myself waking, so I shouted my thanks before I woke up in my dormitory.

Perhaps it was because I was now so busy, what with Quidditch practice three evenings a week, training about twice a week, and homework on top of that, but I could hardly believe that I'd been at Hogwarts for two months.

Halloween morning, we woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkins wafting through the corridors. My happy mood was made instantly better when Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that we were going to start making objects fly.

But my heart dropped when he paired me with Draco Malfoy. Although Ron looked unhappier. He was partnered with Hermione Granger. I soon found out that levitation was harder than it looked.

"I heard about the hellhound." Malfoy whispered. He made me lose my concentration so I snapped angrily,

"So?"

"So you should leave the monster fighting to someone better." he sneered.

"I hope you don't mean yourself?" I asked, furious. He was stopped from replying by Flitwick announcing,

"Oh, well done! Everyone, see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Malfoy was trying again, unsuccessfully. I smirked, and focused completely on the feather. I whispered the incantation, and slowly the feather rose off the desk. Stunned, I just stared at it.

"Oh, and Miss Jackson's done it too! Well done, girls!" Professor Flitwick clapped. Hermione looked over and I smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"Who's better now?" I mumbled under my breath to Malfoy, watching with satisfaction as he turned red.

* * *

><p>Ron was in a very bad temper by the end of class.<p>

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to me and Harry as we pushed our way through the crowded corridors. "She's a nightmare, honestly." Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past. It was Hermione, and she was in tears.

"Ron, you're a git, d'you know that?" I shouted at him angrily before trying to catch up with Hermione. She was actually quite nice, even if she was a bit of a know-it-all.

However, I couldn't find her, and she never turned up for next lesson, or the rest of the afternoon. I gave Ron the cold shoulder every lesson, and on our way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, we overheard Parvati Patil telling Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls toilets and wanted to be left alone.

At this I glared pointedly at Ron, who at least looked awkward and a little embarrassed. However, when we walked into the Great Hall, all thoughts of Hermione were pushed away. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, whilst a thousand more swooped over the tables in black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

The feast was amazing! There was so much food and so little time!

Suddenly, Professor Quirrell sprinted into the Hall, turban askew and terror written on his face. Everyone stared as he slumped against the teacher's table and gasped,

"Troll-in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." He sank to the floor in a dead faint. The Hall exploded. Dumbledore finally settled things down with a few purple firecrackers exploding from the end of his wand.

He ordered Prefects to lead their houses back to their dormitories, so we followed Percy up the stairs, discussing how a troll could of possibly got in.

"I've just thought- Hermione." I gasped, grabbing their arms.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll!"

"Oh, all right," Ron snapped. "But Percy better not see us." We crouched down and blended in with some passing Hufflepuff's, slipped down a side corridor and hurried off to the girls toilets. Suddenly, I pulled them behind a stone griffin.

I could hear someone coming. It turned out to be Snape, but we didn't have time to dwell on it. Something huge was moving towards us, and it emerged into a patch of moonlight. Hades, it was horrible. It stopped next to a doorway and peered inside, before slouching slowly into the room.

With a jolt, I realised that it was the girls bathroom. Suddenly, Harry sprinted out and locked the door.

"No, Harry!" I whispered frantically. We heard a petrified scream, and we all paled. "Hermione!" We all sprinted to the door and wrenched it open, running inside.

Hermione was shaking against the back wall, looking as if she was about to pass out as the troll advanced on her. I could've easily slashed it with my sword, but Harry and Ron would see it, and I wasn't sure if it would work. Magical monsters might not be able to be harmed in that way.

"Confuse it!" said Harry desperately. We started running around, throwing things and shouting at the troll. I ran around it to Hermione and tried to get her to move, but she seemed frozen with fear. Then Harry did something that was both very brave and very stupid: he took a running jump and landed on the troll's back, fastening his arms around the troll's neck.

But Harry had forgot that he was still holding his wand, so the troll got a stick shoved up his nose. Lovely. The troll twisted and flailed in pain, until Ron knocked it out with its own club by using the levitation charm.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, followed by Snape and Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at the troll, whimpered, and sat down on a toilet seat. Heart of a lion. Professor McGonagall started telling us off, absolutely furious, until Hermione emerged out of the shadows and blamed the whole thing on herself.

I just stood there in shock. Hermione, telling a direct lie, to a teacher? We were let off the hook, and from that moment on, Hermione Granger became our friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve foot troll is one of them.

* * *

><p>As November came, the weather turned very cold. And Griffindor had its first match against Slytherin. Oliver had wanted to keep me and Harry secret, but somehow the news leaked out. There were mixed reactions, to say the least.<p>

But I became extremely glad that I now had Hermione as a friend. I seriously don't know how I would've managed to do all my homework without her, what with the last minute Quidditch practices Wood was making us do, and trying to fit training around it.

Luckily, a small supply of ambrosia had arrived from Chiron a few days ago, just in case I got hurt in the Quidditch match. That night, the common room was extremely noisy and crowded. Harry had just gone down to the staff room to try and get his book back off Snape.

However, when he came back he told us what he saw and about Snape's leg. Then he explained about his suspicions about Snape and whatever the three headed dog was guarding. Hermione didn't agree, but it did make a bit of sense to me. I went to bed positively buzzing.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow morning was bright and cold- perfect Quidditch conditions. We headed down to breakfast, but for once in my life, I wasn't hungry. I simply stared at my food, until a letter dropped down onto it. Percy.<p>

Good luck on the Quidditch match today, Dolphin.

I know you'll be feeling nervous, and scared, but you'll probably be excited too.

You defeated a Miniator, the god of War himself, and saved Olympus! You can do this! We believe in you.

So go and have fun, and letter me the result!

Love and support

Seaweed Brain

"Seaweed Brain?" Hermione asked, seeing the end of the letter. I blushed.

"Yeah, that's what I call him when I'm annoyed,"

"Why?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Well, we both love the sea and swimming etc, and he can be extremely idiotic at times, so Seaweed Brain kind of emerged." I grinned. "Anyway, lets go win this thing!" I said, now filled to the brim with confidence.

* * *

><p>Hey all! Quidditch match in the next one, should be up soon. As always, please review! Love you all!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy. No others!

* * *

><p>I passed Malfoy on the way out to the field, who muttered something about Zeus blasting me out of the sky. I was determined not to let that put me off, but when I was in the tent, just before the game began, the butterflies in my stomach felt like they were on a lot caffeine. Fred and George gave me a sandwich hug before we left.<p>

"You'll be great!" Fred told me, grinning.

"Yeah, we wont let you die!" George joked and I laughed. Stepping out onto the pitch, I heard hundreds of people cheering, and booing, and I was forcefully reminded of the collosseum again. Wood and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, shook hands, although it looked as if they were trying to break each others fingers. I prayed to Zeus, asking if he wouldn't mind not blasting me with lightning. Suddenly, we were off. I shot up, and the game began.

Griffindor got possession of the Quaffle immediately. I could hear Lee Jordan, the twin's friend, commentating.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Griffindor- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor!" Professor McGonagall was watching Jordan closely and I almost laughed, but a Bludger zoomed past my ear at that second. Fred or George raced after it.

"A neat pass to Lizzy Jackson there, first year, special find of Wood's- a pass to Angelina- passes to Katie Bell and- no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Griffindor Keeper Wood and Griffindor take the Quaffle- that's Lizzy again, nice dive around Flint, she's off up the field and- OUCH- that must have hurt, hit by a Bludger, is she okay?"

It bloody hurt, but I pushed the pain away and gave a thumbs up to the crowd before zooming off to rejoin the chase.

"Yep, she's a tough one, thumbs up and she's off- Slytherin in possession- that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts but he's blocked by a second Bludger- sent his way by Fred or George, can't tell which- nice play by the Griffindor Beater anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear feild ahead- oh no, a Bludger- she passes to Jackson- the goal posts are ahead- come on now, Lizzy- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRIFFINDOR SCORE!"

Griffindor cheers filled the cold air, along with Slytherin moans and howls. I absolutely love Quidditch. Blood pounded in my veins and a fierce joy spread through my body.

"Slytherin in possession," Jordan was saying. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and a Chaser Bell and speeds towards the- wait a moment- was that the Snitch?" Harry and the Slytherin Seeker were racing each other in a dive after the flash of gold, and Harry was pulling ahead, until- WHAM!

Marcus Flint had purposely blocked Harry, who span off course, clinging to his broom for dear life.

"Foul!" I roared with the rest of the Griffindors. Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides.

"So- after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" McGonagall warned him, but I totally supported Jordan. Flint could've knocked Harry out of the air.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan, I'm warning you-"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Griffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Griffindor, taken by Jackson, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue to play, Griffindor still in possession."

I was thoroughly enjoying myself, so I sent a thanks to Poseidon for not letting Zeus blast me out of the sky. I wondered how Malfoy would be feeling about this and I laughed. Hades, this was fun!

"Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Jackson- passes Bell- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose- only joking, Professor- Slytherin score- oh no..."

Suddenly, I noticed Harry above me, and shouted out in surprise. His broom was trying to buck him off! People in the stands were starting to notice too, and were pointing up at Harry, who's broom was now rolling over and over in midair.

I gasped- Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off, holding on by one hand. Everyone had completely forgotten the game, every eye trained on Harry. The Weasley twins flew up, obviously trying to get him safely off, but the broom only lurched higher every time they got close. Then, suddenly, Harry was able to climb back onto the broom. I cheered along with the crowd, and Harry sped towards the ground and clapped a hand to his mouth. I thought he was going to be sick, but instead he spat out the Golden Snitch.

Griffindor had won!

In Hagrid's hut, Ron and Hermione were telling us what they saw, claiming that Snape was jinxing the broom. Hagrid denied this theory, and also let slip a few juicy details, such as the three headed dog was his, Fluffy, and whatever it was guarding was between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. Interesting...

* * *

><p>Christmas was almost here! I was excited, until I received an Iris message. I was down by the lake, practicing to control the water. I found that I could use fresh water, it just took more concentration. I had made myself a little blue fire and was warm and content. Suddenly, Percy and my mum appeared.<p>

"Hello, Lizzy! I've missed you so much!" Mum burst into speech immediately.

"Mum! Percy!" I cried. But I saw their downcast expressions, and turned serious at once. "What's happened?"

"We had a talk with Chiron about you coming home for Christmas. And he doesn't think it's a good idea." Mum smiled sadly.

"W-what?" I couldn't believe this. "W-why?"

"He thinks two powerful demigods together is too much of a risk." Percy explained. "You've already been attacked, and that was just your scent. Us both together..." Percy trailed off, looking at the floor and sniffling slightly. Hades, I missed him so much. I had to see him. Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea, if I do say so myself.

"One minute." I said and waved a hand through the image. I raced into the castle and to the staff room. I knocked on the door, out of breath. Luckily, just the person I wanted to see opened the door- not. Professor Snape sneered down at me.

"Yes?"

"I need to see Professor McGonagall." I panted.

"And why is that?" he drawled. Oh my gods, I wanted to smack him.

"Homework." I lied smoothly. I could tell he didn't believe me, but I only smiled innocently up at him. McGonagall came to my rescue just then. She was passing by the staff room.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall!" I hurried after her.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"I need to ask you something," I was aware of Snape watching us, so I tried to subtly get across that it was private. McGonagall clicked immediately, thank the gods.

"Oh. Would you like to come to my office?" She led the way, and I followed gratefully behind. When we entered, she sat down at the desk and folded her hands on top of it. "Well?"

"Um, it's a favour..." I started hesitantly, aware of how many favours I'd already asked for. "Well, it's just I was going to go home for Christmas, until I received word from them that Chiron didn't think it was a good idea. He thought that me and Percy together would attract too many monsters, and we would have barely any protection." I realised I was rambling, so I slowed down and tried to calm myself. "So, what I'm asking is, can Percy possibly come here for a couple of days in Christmas break? Or, maybe I could go home for a few days but then come back? Please could you sort something out with Chiron? It's just, I miss him so much!"

I was holding back tears at this point, sure that she wouldn't allow it. However, her eyes softened and she gave me a small smile.

"I'll try and sort something out for you. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Professor," I said gratefully, before leaving her office, my heart lighter than it was when I had entered.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for all the reviews and people who have followed favourited the story. Love you all! Let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy. That is all!

* * *

><p>Nobody could wait for the holidays to start. Except, well, me. Professor McGonagall had come round with the sign up sheet for people who were going to be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, and I could tell from her face that it wasn't good news.<p>

Sighing, I put my name down with Harry and Ron. At least they would keep me company. It was a shame that Hermione wasn't staying, but she was going on holiday with her parents. In Potions, Malfoy was teasing Harry about not having a proper family again by saying he felt sorry for those who had to stay at school because they weren't wanted at home.

I was surprised at how easily Harry ignored him.

"What about you, Jackson? Why are you staying? Percy finally had enough of you?" Malfoy taunted. I merely laughed at him, which, to my delight, made him even more angry.

"You know perfectly well why I'm not going home, Malfoy, and I'm actually surprised that you are." I told him without looking up from my potion ingredients.

"Well, my mother and father have made some more precautions." he boasted.

"Which father?" I muttered the taunt, knowing that he had a step-dad. A secret no one else knew because of Lucius wanting to uphold the 'pureblood' title and his prestigious reputation.

For some strange reason, Malfoy didn't talk to me the rest of the lesson.

"What was that about?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Doesn't matter." I told them quickly. After lesson, we found Hagrid in a corridor. Well, we found a Christmas tree with feet. Hagrid took us into the Great Hall after Ron almost punched Malfoy and Snape took points off Griffindor, what a surprise. The Hall looked magnificent!

Festoons of holly and mistletoe were hung all around the walls, and about twelve huge Christmas trees were stationed around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles. It was beautiful. Then we trooped to the library. We'd been searching for Nicholas Flamel ever since Hagrid mentioned him, but we still hadn't found a thing. It was so frustrating! Eventually we got kicked out by Madam Pince, the strict librarian.

Hermione made us promise to keep searching whilst she was away and to owl her if we found anything, and she said she'd ask her parents if they knew anything about Flamel, too.

* * *

><p>However, once the holidays started, we were having too much of a good time to worry about Flamel. I had my dormitory to myself, so I was usually in Harry and Ron's. Hardly anyone was in Griffindor tower, so we got the really comfortable chairs by the fire. We roasted everything we could find on it, and played a ton of games. Ron even tried to teach me how to play wizards chess, but I gave up pretty easily. It was too complicated! So I read some interesting books I found at the library whilst he taught Harry.<p>

Despite all this, I still went to bed unhappy every night, thinking about Percy and mum. Christmas Eve was no different. When I awoke, I was surprised to see a small pile of presents at the bottom of my bed. I frowned and crawled over to them. The first one was from Harry which was Quidditch Through the Ages. Ron got me half a dozen chocolate frogs and Hermione bought me a seashell bracelet with a matching necklace. Annabeth got me a book on Greek mythology- for demigods- which had tons of useful tips on killing different monsters etc. Mum sent me a huge bag of blue candy and Percy had got me a beautiful necklace with a dolphin charm on it. I put it on immediately, and a pang of longing for my brother pierced my heart.

The last one was unexpected. I read the tag: Mrs Weasley. Ron's mum had bought me a present? I opened it and found a hand knitted dark blue jumper with a dolphin on the front. I laughed; Ron was more observant than I thought. I had only mentioned my love for dolphins about a million times. I was touched Mrs Weasley sent me a present, after only meeting her once. Also inclosed was a box of homemade fudge, which I decided to save.

I threw the jumper on over my pj's and grabbed my blue candy before heading to the boys dorm. I knocked on the door and entered to find Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Percy already in there. I spun into the room, making my dramatic entrance.

"What do you think?" I asked, displaying my jumper. "Is blue my colour?"

"Oh, definitely!" Fred grinned.

"Fabulous, darling!" George agreed. They left the dorm soon after, frog marching Percy from the room.

"Anyone want any sweets?" I offered them round.

"Um, silly question, but why are they all blue?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um, family joke. My step-dad once said there was no such thing as blue food, so my mum always went out of her way to get blue things..." I explained, and suddenly I was hit with such a force of homesickness that I simply sat down on the floor.

"You okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I just miss home, that's all."

Then we heard a yell from downstairs,

"Hey, is there a dolphin up there by any chance?"

* * *

><p>Hey hey hey! Sorry it's not my best and a lal short, but I just HAD to upload! Might not be too frequent for now, school starting back and all, but I shall try! (Told you the thing with Draco's 'daddy issues' would be resolved.) Please review, my heart melts each time someone does! Love you all!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy!

* * *

><p>My head snapped up. I recognised that voice- Percy. I sprang up and tore down the stairs, Harry and Ron hot on my heels. It couldn't be true... We crashed into the common room to find Fred and George stood talking to a boy with messy, black hair, sea green eyes and a cheeky grin.<p>

Percy turned to me and held his arms wide, and I jumped into them. We hugged each other tight, not letting go until,

"Um, hello!" Harry called. "Introductions, please?"

"Oh," I laughed. "Everyone, this is Percy, my brother. Percy, that's Harry and Ron, and you've already met Ron's brothers, Fred and George." Then I turned to him again.

"How-?"

"Chiron and McGonagall-"

"But she-"

"A surprise-"

"What-"

"Yeah!" Percy exclaimed, and we both burst out laughing hysterically.

"How long are you here for?" I asked when I'd calmed down slightly.

"Until a day before you go back." he grinned. I hugged him again.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"Same here." he muttered back.

"Right," I said to everyone. "Just give me a minute to get dressed and lets go get some food, shall we?"

"You? A minute? More like an hour!" Percy laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I hit him and ran off to my dorm to get changed.

* * *

><p>When we entered the Hall, everyone was staring at us. Or, everyone was staring at Percy. Well, duh. He doesn't go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore stood up and adressed the Hall.<p>

"Everyone, this is Percy Jackson, a visitor to our school. I hope you treat him well the week that he spends here." When Dumbledore mentioned Percy's name, I saw Malfoy's head snap up. I nudged Percy and nodded in Malfoy's direction. They death glared each other until I pulled Percy away to the Griffindor table.

It was an amazing Christmas dinner. There was so much food, and all of it was delicious. After we stuffed ourselves with the main course, puddings came, and I ate as much as I could without throwing up. I was relieved to find that everyone actually got on extremely well with Percy, thank the gods. I don't know what it would've been like if they hadn't...

"Lizzy, you're right, you know. Percy and Harry do look quite similar!" Ron blurted out. We all laughed and joked how Harry might be a sibling too; triplets! Afterwards, we all went outside and had a huge snowball fight, in which Percy and I totally won. Then, cold, wet and gasping for breath, we returned to the fire in the Griffindor common room to warm up, and watched Harry lose spectacularly to Ron in wizards chess.

Percy was completely fascinated by the moving chess pieces, and later we gave him a tour of the school. Wide eyed with amazement, it was fair to say he enjoyed it. Well, until we ran into Malfoy.

"I've been meaning to ask. What the hell are you doing here?" Malfoy greeted us warmly, just as we escaped from Peeves.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, did you have something intelligent to say?" George asked.

"Thought not." Fred grinned. "So piss off."

"Hey, guys, it's cool." Percy told the twins before turning back to Malfoy.

"Why, scared?"

"Why in Hades would I be scared of you, Jackson?" Malfoy sneered.

"You weren't so cocky last summer when I whipped your ass in Capture the Flag, were you?" Percy stepped closer. I was about to break it up when just the person we needed to see the least came gliding around the corner.

"Miss Jackson, Mr Malfoy, Mr Jackson, not causing trouble here I hope? Fighting, are we?"

"No, sir." I automatically responded.

"I should hope not. I don't think Griffindor would want any more points lost from you, would they, Miss Jackson?" Snape said silkily. Percy opened his mouth to protest, but I stamped on his foot as Snape stalked off. Percy's temper sometimes got the better of him. At least I controlled mine... Most of the time.

"You better watch your back, Seaweed Brain. Someone might try to hex it." Malfoy walked past, making sure to bash Percy's shoulder as he went by.

"Oh, I'd like to see him try." I muttered angrily, and we all agreed to keep an eye out for Percy, which I think made him feel a little better. Fred and George left us, saying they had a little 'business' to take care of, so Harry, Ron, Percy and I headed back to the common room. At the end of the day, I concluded that it had been the best Christmas I'd ever had.

Because there was a spare bed in my dorm that nobody slept in, Percy set up camp there. We said good night to Harry and Ron before racing each other upstairs.

"Percy, there's somewhere else I need to show you, so don't sleep just yet." I told him as he flopped onto his bed.

"What? Why didn't you show me it when you were giving me the tour before?" he complained.

"Because it's secret." I said mysteriously. So we waited a bit longer before going back downstairs and out of the portrait hole. Corridor after corridor we snuck down, quiet as mice. We almost ran into Filch once, and I had a mini heart attack. When we were almost there, I ran into something- but something that wasn't visible.

There was nothing to be seen except clear hallway, yet I could swear I ran into something solid. I shrugged it off and walked over to the blank space of wall. The door appeared, and I pulled a confused Percy inside with me.

* * *

><p>I loved this room so much; it reminded me of camp, bright and sunny.<p>

Straight in front of us was a big, clear, circular space which I used for practicing sword fighting. When I wanted, dummies would even pop randomly out of the ground in different places so I could practice different moves. The dummies were better than camp ones, though. They were almost like real people. They wielded weapons, from swords to axes, and were pretty good with them, too. However, unlike real weapons, they didn't harm you. Much. They vanished upon impact if the blow was fatal, so as not to kill you. I was grateful for that.

Further on was a lava wall, just like at Camp Half-Blood. After that was the biggest and most dangerous contraption I'd ever come across.

There was a huge, hollow tube that ran straight upwards. It had three levels circling around it, which actually rotated to throw you off balance. And to get to each level, there were ropes, ladders and small footholds. But, in order to push you, the ropes and ladders would swing wildly in order to buck you off, and the footholds would randomly disappear, leaving you snatching at thin air. It also had a few tricks up its sleeve, for example, if you stood on a certain spot on one of the levels, it would spring you off and send you flying across the room.

I found that one out the hard way.

And right at the back of the room were two pools, one with salt water and one with fresh water so that I could practice my water skills. Basically, this room had everything a demigod could ever need in order to train.

Percy stepped into the sword fighting area and drew out Riptide.

"Care for a challenge?" he flashed me a cocky grin.

"You're on!" I laughed, bringing out Warrior.

About an hour later, we had used everything in the room and had a time out. Panting, I wished I had a can of Coke, and suddenly two appeared next to me.

"Wow!" Percy gasped.

"Yeah, it's so cool! Whatever you need, the room provides it." I explained happily.

After draining our Coke, I checked the time and swore.

"Di immortals! We need to be back! Hades, if Filch catches us..." We ran all the way back to our room, collapsed on our beds and barely had the energy to get undressed. (Pulling the curtains around our beds first. Honestly, some people...)

As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey hey hey! I found some time! (Which may or may not be at night...) But you're reviews warmed my heart so I was just 'awww, I'll update, coz they're so sweet!' I hope I did the reactions ok...? Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and I will try to update ASAP. Love you all!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy! No more!

* * *

><p>The next day, whilst Percy was talking to the twins, Harry told me and Ron about the Mirror of Erised, and told me about the invisibility cloak he had received anonymously on Christmas morning. When I heard this, I instantly felt sick. Last night- bumping into something solid but not seeing anything- it might have been Harry.<p>

We agreed to sneak out to see the mirror that night. It took forever to find the bloody thing! It was also slow going as Harry, Ron and I were all under the cloak. It took almost an hour of wandering around the freezing cold castle. Eventually, we found the right room. I was honestly about to give up.

Harry ran in front of the Mirror and started rambling about seeing his family in it. Then he dragged Ron in front of it, who started going on about seeing himself older, and Quidditch captain, and Head Boy... But when I stepped in front of it, all I saw was myself.

Then I shifted slightly, and in the Mirror, I was surrounded by all my friends. However, we were all a lot older, about mid twenties to thirties. And I was holding two children in my arms, Annabeth and Percy next to me, with more children running around our feet. Grover was there, and Chiron, and even Clarrise was in the background with all our camp friends.

"Wow," I breathed. All of us demigods, alive and happy and with our own families, too.

Suddenly Ron pushed me out of the way to try and get another look, and I lost the image. I tried to get back in front of the Mirror, desperate to see the image again, but now Harry was joining in. Soon, we were all pushing and shoving each other, making a tremendous amount of noise. Then we heard something outside the door, and we rushed to the cloak and threw it hurriedly over ourselves. Just in time. Mrs Norris came round the door, and I swear she was looking straight at us.

With a jolt, I realised that the cloak might not work on animals. She disappeared, but we decided to run back to Griffindor tower anyway, in case she had gone to fetch Filch.

As soon as we got back, Ron went up to his dorm, but Harry pulled me behind.

"Last night, you walked into me with Percy. Where were you going?" he asked curiously. I knew it. It was him.

"Harry, please, I can't say." I told him tightly. "Please, you have to understand. I just can't, okay?"

"Why?" he asked me, completely puzzled.

"Please, Harry," I practically begged him. "I want to tell you, but I can't! Please, could we just never mention it? Please, Harry!"

He nodded reluctantly, and I ran up to my dorm before he could ask me anything else.

* * *

><p>The next day, the snow still hadn't melted. I came down to the common room and sat on the floor in front of the fire, where Ron and Harry were chatting.<p>

"Want to play chess, Harry?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"

"No... You go..."

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back tonight."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it- and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape and Mrs Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"I think Ron has a point, Harry, I've got a bad feeling about it too." I warned him.

"You two sound like Hermione."

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go." Ron told him, but I could tell we weren't going to make a difference. Our conversation was officially closed when Percy came down the stairs, yawning.

"Hey, Percy, want to go for a walk?" I wanted to spend some alone time with him before he left tomorrow.

"Sure," he said.

"But please brush your hair first, you look a mess!" I chided.

"Oi! I have done!" he exclaimed in mock outrage. Percy came over to me and had the nerve to mess up my hair.

Oh, it was on.

We wrestled each other, trying to make the other person's hair worse than our own. I gave in first- the shame! But he had started tickling me, which wasn't really fair. Out of breath, we both tried to hurriedly fix our hair, laughing at ourselves with Harry and Ron. When we were on the school grounds, we wandered for hours, just chatting like old times. I missed being with him everyday, but this was the best present I could have ever asked for.

* * *

><p>Term started again, and it was back to the busy schedule, made even busier by Wood's frequent Quidditch practices. He was working the team harder than ever, despite the endless rain. Our next match was against Hufflepuff and if we won, Griffindor would overtake Slytherin in the running for the Quidditch Cup for the first time in seven years. But then Wood delivered some bad news- Snape would be refereeing, which meant that he would be biased, and have a perfect position to attempt to hurt Harry again.<p>

Harry and I gave each other worried glances, and as soon as practice finished we ran to the Griffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione. They were completely horrified and started to think of excuses to tell Wood about why Harry couldn't play. Harry squashed these immediately, pointing out that there was no reserve Seeker, so if he didn't play, Griffindor couldn't play at all. Just then, Neville toppled into the common room. His legs had been stuck together with the Leg- Locker curse.

Whilst everyone else fell about laughing, we went over to help Neville. Hermione performed the counter-curse and Neville's legs sprang apart. He got to his feet, trembling. Hermione led him back over to where we had been sat and he explained what happened.

Malfoy.

Loathing and anger filled my heart at his name.

"You need to start standing up to him, Neville." Ron told him.

"Yeah, Malfoy's used to walking all over people. You're worth twelve of him, Neville." I growled. Harry gave him a Chocolate Frog and you could see the lightbulb flicker on inside his mind.

"I've found him!" he exclaimed. He read out the back of the Chocolate Frog card. "Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone! That's what Fluffy's guarding under the trap door!"

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry! I haven't updated for ages! And it's not even like I have an excuse, like my dog broke it or anything. I was just lazy! Anyway, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me? Hope you like this chapter, please review! :-)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione wished us good luck outside the changing rooms before our match, and I could tell they were wondering if they were ever going to see Harry alive again. I was so nervous for him that I barely heard a word of Wood's pep talk.<p>

Suddenly, Fred shouted from the tent entrance that Dumbledore was in the stands.

"_Dumbledore?_" Harry said, dashing over to him. A weight I hadn't realised I had been carrying was suddenly lifted from my shoulders. Snape couldn't possibly try anything on Harry whilst Dumbledore was in the crowd. That might've been why he was looking so angry as we marched out onto the pitch.

Then we were off, and I couldn't think about Snape any longer; I had to concentrate on the game. Snape had already awarded Hufflepuff a penalty because George had hit a Bludger at him. I laughed and carried on. Snape awarded another penalty to Hufflepuff for no reason, but I didn't care; we were pulling ahead. Suddenly, something scarlet shot past in a spectacular dive. I realised it was Harry, and when he pulled up, he had caught the Snitch. I cheered with all the Griffindors; we were in the lead for the Cup!

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Harry and I left the changing rooms alone, still buzzing. My voice was hoarse from all the cheering and shouting. We were heading to the broom shed when Harry noticed a hooded figure hurrying across the grounds.<p>

He pointed it out to me, and I realised from its prowling walk that it was Snape. In unison, Harry and I hopped back on our brooms and sped after him, following him into the Forbidden Forest. I frowned. Why would Snape be going into the Forest whilst everyone else was at dinner?

We lost him in amongst the thick trees but soon heard voices, and we glided towards them. We landed in a towering beech tree near by, and overheard Snape and Professor Quirrell's conversation. I gasped after hearing it, almost giving us away. Harry and I raced back to the castle to find Ron and Hermione waiting in the Entrance Hall. We told them what we saw and it confirmed our suspicions.

Snape was after the Philosopher's Stone, and only Quirrell stood in his way.

* * *

><p>The exams were getting closer. I wasn't really too bothered, except Hermione was trying to get us all to do revision timetables. They were still ten weeks away! However, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on us that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones. We were in the library almost every day, studying.<p>

I think I actually fell asleep, until Ron woke me up.

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view in his over large moleskin coat. "Jus' lookin'" he said shiftily. "An' what're you lot up ter? Not still looking for Nicholas Flamel, are yer?"

"Oh, we found out who is he ages ago," Ron said impressively. "And we know what that dog is guarding, it's the Philosopher's St-"

"SHHH!" Hagrid hushed us quickly, looking around to see if anyone was listening. He told us to come see him later, before shuffling out of the library.

Ron hurried off to go check what section he was in. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these!" he spilled a load of books over our table. Harry said that Hagrid had always wanted a dragon, but Ron informed us that it was against wizard laws. And if they were anything like some of the dragon monsters I'd read about in the book Annabeth got me for Christmas, I could see eye to eye with that decision.

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione wondered aloud.

We found out that evening. When we reached the gamekeeper's hut, all the curtains were closed, and when he opened the door he hurried us inside quickly. It was stiflingly hot inside. Harry didn't beat around the bush.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy?" he asked Hagrid.

"O' course I can't." Hagrid frowned at us. "Number One, I don' know me self. Number Two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s'ppose yeh've worked that one out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

Despite this, we got him to talk in the end. Well, Hermione did. A little flattery goes a long way.

Apparently, Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall- Professor Quirrell- Dumbledore- and Snape all did something to protect the Stone.

"Snape!" we all exclaimed, horrified. This was bad.

If Snape helped protect the Stone, he must know how to get past the enchantments the other teachers had cast- apart from, it seemed, Fluffy and whatever Quirrell had done. Then Harry noticed something in the fire. It was a huge, black egg.

I was no expert, but I knew what it was immediately- a dragons egg.

* * *

><p>Then one morning, we received an owl from Hagrid, telling us that the egg was hatching. We were discussing whether to skip Herbology or not, when I suddenly hushed them.<p>

"Shut up!" I hissed. Malfoy was a few feet away, and I didn't like the look on his face at all. Well, I didn't like his face in general, but I was concerned because of the expression on it.

We agreed to go straight after Herbology in morning break, and raced down to Hagrid's as soon as the bell rang. We were just in time; the dragon was nearly out. When he finally broke through the shell, he flopped onto the table. Hagrid adored him straight away.

I wasn't so sure.

I mean, yeah, it wasn't frightening, but it wasn't the cutest thing in the world. And it spat fire.

Hagrid lived in a wooden house.

That screamed to me, PROBLEM! Suddenly, all the colour drained from Hagrid's face, and he lept to the window.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains- it's a kid- he's runnin' back up ter the school."

We bolted to the door and looked out. Even at a distance, there was no mistaking him.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry, been having writers block, but I'm over it now. Ish. Please review! Love you!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy.

* * *

><p>It just kept getting worse and worse. I received an Iris message that night whilst in the Training Room. It was Percy, and he wasn't a happy bunny.<p>

"Lizzy, I don't have a lot of time, so I'll need to make this quick..." he explained to me about having to go back to camp early, along with many of the others, because Thalia's tree had been poisoned. He told me about Tyson, our Cyclops half brother and about blowing up another school. He explained about the Golden Fleese, Grover's disappearance and Tantalus refusing to let him and Annabeth go on the quest, but how he was thinking about going anyway.

"But, Percy, it's dangerous! I mean, the Sea of Monsters?"

"Look, I know, but Grover's my best friend! I can't..." he trailed off, choked with emotion. "I have to." he said determinedly. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. But please, Percy, be careful!" I said, tears filling my eyes.

"I will. I wont have you there to save my butt, will I?" he joked, before cutting the connection. And as I headed to bed, I made no attempt to stop a few tears trickling down cheeks. We visited Hagrid often, and each time, Norbert grew bigger. (Yes, he called the dragon Norbert.) Hagrid was going to get into so much trouble if someone found out.

Malfoy hadn't spilled the beans on us yet, but every time we passed him in the halls he gave us a satisfied smirk and a gloating look that set us on edge. However, Harry came up with a brilliant idea- they could write to Ron's brother, Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania, and ask him to come and collect Norbert and take him back with him. Hagrid reluctantly agreed to the plan, so we wrote to Charlie straight away. He replied, and gave us a time and date.

One day, Norbert bit Ron and gave him quite a nasty cut. And that was the day I broke down.

* * *

><p>I was already on the verge of collapse anyway, what with exams coming up, Quidditch practices, training sessions, filled with worry about Thalia's tree and the Camp, panic stricken from hearing no news from Percy, Annabeth or Grover, and was in total anxiety about Hagrid and the illegal dragon. Having to deal with Malfoy, the big headed, slimy git, son of Zeus, on top of all that just pushed me over the edge.<p>

Harry, Ron and I were walking down a small corridor on the way to the library to meet Hermione to study.

Studying.

On a Saturday.

Uck.

Suddenly, Malfoy came swaggering around the corner with his cronies. He bumped my shoulder on the way past and muttered under his breath,

"I heard about Percy. I just hope Scylla ate him, how about you?"

Something inside me seemed to snap.

"Oh, just shut your mouth, Malfoy!" I screamed at him, and I ran off down a side corridor and into an empty classroom. I collapsed into a chair and cried out all the emotions and worries I had kept bottled up inside of me for the past few weeks. I heard the door open and close, but I didn't look up.

"Lizzy?" I heard Harry whisper. "What happened? What's wrong?"

I simply shook my head, and still never looked up.

"Come on, Lizzy," Ron said, slightly impatiently. "Whatever it is, it surely can't be worse than this, can it?" Ron waved his messily bandaged hand. That got me annoyed, and I laughed bitterly. If only. I stood up and glared at him.

"Oh no, Ron. Surely my problems can't be worse than a bite on your hand? Surely having Thalia dying, and no one to cure her, or my really close friend Grover being kidnapped, or Percy and Annabeth at a dangerous part at sea without hearing a scrap of news from them, so they could be dead for all I know, can't be worse than your dragon bite?" I shouted at him, allowing tears to cascade freely down my face.

I pushed past their shocked expressions and ran out of the room and up to the seventh floor as fast as my legs could go.

I wasn't aware of someone following me from a distance.

* * *

><p>Once I was inside, I headed straight for the huge contraption. I steadied my breathing before beginning. At the start, I tumbled off a few times, but I soon got into the swing of it. Scrambling up the ropes and footholds like a monkey, I eventually reached the top. Though, no sooner than I had, it flung me off.<p>

I flew backwards and landed hard in the middle of the sword fighting area. If I had been paying attention, I would've heard the gasps from behind me. However, the dummies had begun to appear. They never all appeared at once, otherwise I would be overrun, but there were enough at a time to keep me busy. I dodged the first attack and lept to my feet, Warrior in hand. I was in the mode.

Dodging, whirling, jabbing, striking, clashing, missing... Altogether, I defeated about thirty dummies. They stopped when I got hit in the chest with an axe that had tripped me up moments before. It was a blow that could've killed me, so all the dummies vanished at once. Panting heavily, I got to my feet.

I knew I would have several nasty bruises in the morning. I pushed my hair out of my face and spun around- to find Harry and Ron stood in the doorway, staring at me with open mouths. My sword clattering to the floor was the only sound. Speechless, all I thought of was the door closing on them. So it did.

While I was at it, I asked the door on the other side to disappear. I reckoned that had worked as well as Ron and Harry didn't come barging back in. I said several rude things before sinking to the floor in despair. Couldn't anything go right in my life?

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron stood there in utter shock before turning to one another.<p>

"Did you just see-" Harry asked.

"Yep." Ron cut over him.

"How did she-"

"A sword-"

"Why does this room-"

"And how did she defeat-"

"And that fall-" They spoke in uncompleted sentences.

"I have a feeling there's something she hasn't told us," Harry said, staring at the now blank wall.

They ran quickly to the library, not stopping until they found Hermione.

"Where have you been?" she exclaimed, very annoyed. She looked around, suddenly confused. "Wait, where's Lizzy?" They tried to explain the best they could about what had happened, from Malfoy to the decapitated dummies. Hermione simply sat there, open mouthed with shock. When they had finished, the first thing she said was,

"You complete arse, Ron!" she hit him with her book.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" he complained.

"You couldn't have shown the slightest bit of sympathy, could you?" she said angrily. "I can't believe you! She was sat there, crying her eyes out, and you were an idiot! One nice word, that's all! Could you not even manage that?"

He sighed and slumped into a chair opposite Hermione, Harry next to him. "Okay, I guess I was stupid." he admitted.

"You don't say!"

"But what about everything else?" he quickly changed the subject. "Like her ninja skills on that huge contraption thing, or deadly sword moves. I mean, where would you learn that? And why?"

Hermione looked troubled for a moment, and something in Harry's mind suddenly clicked.

"Hey, Ron," he turned to Ron. "Remember near the start of the year, when Lizzy was in the hospital wing the night we found out about Fluffy?"

"And McGonagall told us never to mention it again?" Ron remembered. "Do you think that had anything to do with this?"

"Positive. And there's something else. The night I found the Mirror of Erised, I bumped into her and Percy going to that room. I questioned her the next day, and she just said that she really couldn't tell me. She looked so pained about it that I just dropped it." Harry told them quietly.

"So what do you think is going on with Lizzy, then?" Hermione asked as they were heading down a corridor from the library.

They were taking Ron to the hospital wing; his hand looked infected. And who should be passing by at that moment but Malfoy. He smirked.

"Finally found out about Jackson, have you?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't know what you're on about." said Ron.

"Oh, but Weasley, I think I do." he smiled a cunning smile. As he walked away, he called over his shoulder, "And about her brother, Seaweed Brain!"

"That doesn't prove anything!" Harry shouted at his retreating back.

Malfoy spun around and said in a deadly whisper, "Well, what about Thalia?" That stunned them into silence, and he turned the corner.

Hermione faced Ron and Harry. "Do you think he does know something?" she asked worriedly.

"He's just bluffing," Ron said, but even he didn't believe it.

"He knew about Thalia," Harry said softly. "Even we didn't know, so he definitely shouldn't, should he? It's not the kind of information you go spreading around, either."

Troubled, they made their way to the hospital wing, but their minds were elsewhere.

* * *

><p>They found out! Finally! Sorry it took me so long. Please review and thanks for all the support so far! Love you!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing except Lizzy!

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day in the Room, training as hard as I could to take my mind off things. I found it was hard to worry about the outside world if I was pushing myself to the limits. I only left when it was really late, knowing that Harry and Ron would be in bed, and Hermione would hopefully be asleep.<p>

I crept into the common room and walked straight into someone. "Sorry!" I yelped. I realised it was Fred and George, who looked suspiciously at me.

"Where have you been?" George asked. I put my hands on my hips and stared up at them.

"Where are you going?"

They held their hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. We wont question you."

Just before they left, I whispered, "Hey, have Harry and Ron gone up?"

"Haven't you heard? Ron's in the hospital wing with his hand. Something bit him, it might be infected." Fred frowned at me.

"Oh," I stifled my surprise. "No, I didn't know. See you." I wandered up to the dormitory and got changed for bed.

"Lizzy?" Hermione said sleepily, but I pretended to be asleep. Ron and Harry would have obviously told Hermione what they saw. I eventually fell asleep, and had a demigod dream. They weren't too frequent here, but the ones I got were usually very important ones or very frightening ones, or both.

I dreamed I was in a cave, and I suddenly saw Grover in front of me. He was wearing a tattered wedding dress and was pretending to weave on a loom. I heard a gruff voice from the other side of a huge boulder. "Sweetheart!" it called. "Is it almost finished?"

"A-almost, dear!" Grover called back in a high voice. I could see him trembling. "Only a few more days!" Under his breath, I heard him muttering, "Come on, Percy, come on. I hope this empathy link worked. Please, Percy..."

Suddenly, the scene changed. I was aboard I huge cruise ship inside what looked like the main parlor. Luke was kneeling in front of a golden, glowing casket. I had a funny feeling that I knew what was inside it- Kronos. "My Lord, Percy Jackson has almost reached the island."

I fought down an urge to cheer. He wasn't dead!

"If he gets the Golden Fleece, he will arrive straight into our clutches."

My urge to cheer dissolved at his words.

"We will take it from him and its powers will revive you."

Uh oh. This was bad. If Percy didn't die and took the fleece, it would be stolen by Luke and used to reawaken Kronos. If he didn't, Thalia died and the Camp would no longer be safe. I awoke with a heavy heart. I looked at my clock and saw it was only seven. Sighing, I got dressed and headed down for breakfast.

* * *

><p>For the next week or so, I avoided Harry, Ron and Hermione. I'd head down to breakfast early and arrive at my lesson on time. The actual lessons were hard because I sat next to them in quite a few. Whenever I could, I sat next to someone else that I knew, but if I couldn't, I just ignored the questions they were asking me. At the end of every lesson, I ran out the door as soon as class was dismissed. And every night, I would hide away in the Room until late, and train, and train, and train...<p>

One morning, I bumped into Malfoy. Literally. I walked right into him down a deserted corridor. He was alone too, which surprised me.

"Alone again?" he smirked.

"So are you," I pointed out.

"I know they found out," he sneered.

"I don't care," I tried to walk past him.

"I also know about that illegal dragon that great oaf's keeping as a pet. But the teachers don't."

I froze. Rage was boiling in my stomach by now. "Don't you dare," I threatened, but I didn't turn back to look at him.

"I know where they're meeting the people who are taking the dragon away, and I know what time, too."

"You wouldn't," I still didn't face him. I feared I'd punch that slimy git if I did.

"And who would stop me?" he taunted. I snapped. I spun around, and sword clashed on sword. The fight wasn't long; he was so obviously out of shape. His sword clattered to the ground, mine poised at his throat. "I would," I whispered, before heading to my next lesson.

* * *

><p>If I'd hoped that would've stopped him, I was proven wrong the next morning. I heard rumors at breakfast that Hermione, Harry, Neville and Malfoy were caught wandering the castle last night, and Griffindor lost one hundred and fifty points, and they all had detention. After a rushed dinner, I headed up to the common room, and walked straight into someone.<p>

I looked up; it was Harry. Hermione and Neville were behind him. I gasped and tried to run off, but Harry grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk," Harry muttered. "Meet you in the common room after our detention, or we'll find you anyway." They then left, leaving me utterly conflicted on what to do. Instead of training, I went up to the common room, grabbed a book, and sat at a window ledge. When I realised I couldn't concentrate, I snuck out onto the grounds. I tried to clear my head, but I suddenly sensed a presence behind me.

I whirled around to see a harpie creeping up on two dark figures that were heading out of the Forest. I acted immediately. I sped over, Warrior in my hand. I barreled straight into the two people, knocking them to the ground.

Just in time. The harpie leaped where they had just been. I stood in front of the two people and fought the monster. There were a few close calls, but eventually I turned it to dust. Panting, I spun around and looked upon- Harry and Hermione. They lay gaping at me, utter shock etched on their faces. I realised I still had my sword raised and I transformed it back into a bracelet. For a minute, we just stared at each other.

"You saved our lives," Harry said. Then he frowned. "But how?"

"Yeah," Hermione chimed in. "How did you do... That?"

"Um..." I started hesitantly. "Maybe now's not the time. Common room?"

They nodded, and we trailed up to Griffindor tower, Harry and Hermione still in shock. But when we saw Ron, Harry told us the story of what happened to him in the Forest.

"Wait," I butted in. "There are centaurs in the Forest? No way. Chiron has to know about this." I muttered almost to myself. All eyes turned to me.

"Lizzy, your arm!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. I looked down at it and realised that there was a huge gash. I hadn't felt it, but it had to be healed. I rummaged around in my robe pockets. I had some somewhere... Aha. I brought out a plastic bag and nibbled an ambrosia square. I closed my eyes, enjoying the taste. I heard three gasps, and I looked again at my arm. The wound had sealed itself. I sighed and looked at their bewildered faces.

"Right. Explanations." I began. "Um, well... I'm a demigod."

* * *

><p>Hey! So sorry it's been so long! But thanks for the comments, please review this chappie! Love you all!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy.

* * *

><p>Silence, broken by,<p>

"What?" Ron frowned. I prayed that the gods wouldn't blast me to pieces for revealing this.

"Well, have any of you ever heard of the Greek myths?" Confused faces, then,

"You mean like, Hercules?" Hermione asked.

"Yes,"

"Medusa?"

"Yeah, but-"

"The Miniator?"

"Hermi-"

"Cyclops's?"

"Yes, Hermione. Well, what if I told you that they were all real?"

They all stared at me and I couldn't read what they were thinking.

"Can someone please explain about these 'Greek myths'?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Greeks believed in many gods, like Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite etc. They also had stories about heroes and monsters, and stories to help them explain how the world worked. But they're not real." Hermione stated. I cringed. Outside, a bolt of lightning struck down just below our window.

"Um, they really don't like people saying that." I warned.

"Who? They're not real." Hermione insisted. Another flash, and some thunder. I cringed.

"Hermione, _please _stop saying that."

"It's not logically possible." Rain pounded the windows and more lightning struck.

"Hermione, let me explain," I spoke quickly. "Look, I didn't believe it at first either. Trust me. But all those myths are true. The gods, the heroes, the monsters, everything. That thing I just saved you from was such a monster. It was a harpie."

"Wait, what?" Ron said. We quickly told him the story, before I carried on.

"I live to slay these monsters. I'm a demigod; a child of a mortal and a god." I let this sink in.

"Which god?" Harry asked tentatively. At least he was believing me. I relaxed slightly, glad he didn't think I was crazy.

"Poseidon, god of the sea."

"So is Percy, um..."

"Yeah, he's a demigod too."

"So, that monster," Ron asked. "Is it dead?"

"For now." I replied.

"For now?"

"Yeah. Monsters don't die. They simply disappear and regenerate. But it could take months or years, a lifetime if you're lucky." I explained. I went on to tell them about Camp, my last quest, Olympus, the gods... Anything that I could think of. When I'd finished, they gazed at me in shock. "Do you believe me?" I asked quietly. Hermione placed her hand over mine.

"Yeah. We do," she said, blushing slightly.

"But how does Malfoy know?" Harry asked suddenly.

"How do you know Malfoy knows?" I asked, perplexed.

"On the day we saw you, we bumped into Malfoy who asked us if we'd found out about you. We didn't know what he was talking about, but he mentioned Seaweed Brain, and... Thalia."

My eyes brimming with tears, I told them about Thalia and her tree, Luke, Kronos, Percy's quest for the fleece and Grover.

"Wow," Ron breathed shakily.

"But how did Malfoy know?" Harry asked again. I hesitated and looked up into the sky. Zeus, I thought. If I can tell them, send me a sign. A single lightning bolt struck a tree, so I told them.

"Draco Malfoy is the son of Zeus, god of the sky."

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"That filthy git, son of Zeus?" said Ron disbelievingly. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Um, Ron, please be careful on what you say about the god of the sky's son."

"But I thought he had a wizard father." Ron said.

"He does. A step-father."

Ron looked so pleased with this piece of news that I had to say something.

"But, Ron, you can't tell anyone, or Zeus might just blast you to smithereens."

His expression turned to downcast, but brightened up again almost immediately. "Hey, do you have any, like, super powers, or anything?"

"Uh, sorta. I can control water, and breathe underwater." I told them.

"No way!"

"Yeah!" I laughed. "I'll show you tomorrow, if you want?"

We all agreed to meet at the Room tomorrow evening before heading to bed.

"Hey, Lizzy?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. For not believing you. It must be hard for you, especially right now. But we're your friends, so if you need anything, we're here. Night."

I smiled before falling asleep, feeling much better than I had a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Room before the others, so I did a little sword practice. When I'd finished, I turned to see the three of them stood in the doorway.<p>

"Don't any of you know how to knock?" I grumbled.

"That was... Amazing!" Hermione exclaimed. I showed them around the room, and demonstrated a few things. I played around with the water, which Ron was completely fascinated by. I even went under to show him how I could breathe and also how I didn't get wet. They were still a bit confused with some of the Greek myths, but suddenly, shelves of books appeared along one wall; they were all on Greek mythology. I'd never seen Ron and Harry so eager to read books before!

* * *

><p>The exams came and went, and I think that all the studying actually paid off. I know I didn't do well in Potions or History of Magic, but I hoped that I'd done okay in all of the others. If only we had an exam in flying; I knew I'd do well in that. After our last exam, we headed outside to a large tree near the lake, where Fred, George and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of the giant squid.<p>

"I wish I knew what this means!" Harry suddenly burst out, rubbing his head. "My scar keeps hurting- it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested immediately.

"I'm not ill," said Harry. "I think it's a warning... It means danger's coming..."

"Harry, relax, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down." Ron reassured him, but I could tell something else was bothering Harry. He suddenly jumped to his feet and he set off running.

"Where are you going?" said Ron sleepily and Harry stopped to face him.

"I've just thought of something," said Harry. His face had drained of colour. "We've got to go and see Hagrid. Now."

"Harry?" I asked him worriedly. He took off and we raced after him, Ron and Hermione lagging behind. "Why?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the grassy slope. "That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" My heart dropped as I realised what he was getting at.

"Oh no," I breathed. "No, no, no,"

We found Hagrid sitting on a tree stump, shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," Hagrid smiled. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please," said Ron, but Harry cut over him. "No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid casually. "he wouldn' take his cloak off."

I was stunned. He played cards and had a drink with someone who wouldn't reveal his face?

"It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head- that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry and I sank to the ground in unison, and I put my head in my hands. Harry continued to ask Hagrid questions about the conversation he'd had, and it got worse and worse.

"-piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep-" I shot up as if someone had prodded me with a red hot iron poker. Hermione and Ron clicked and, as one, we sped back up to the castle.

* * *

><p>It's finally the holidays! Yeah! Please review, I feel all mushy inside when you do! Love you!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything except Lizzy

* * *

><p>The third-floor corridor door was already ajar. It was the dead of the night and after a run in with both Neville and Peeves, we had finally made it. Apparently, so had Snape.<p>

"Well, there you are," Harry muttered quietly. "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

I stared at the open door and steeled myself for what we were about to do. Somehow, I felt more nervous standing there and bracing myself than anything else that I had done. Perhaps it was because I knew I couldn't use my sword. Anything through that door would be magical protection, so my sword would essentially be useless.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," Harry turned to the three of us solemnly. "You can take the Cloak, I won't need it now."

"No way," the words immediately leapt out of my mouth.

"Don't be stupid," Ron said.

"We're coming," Hermione told him determinedly.

And with that, Harry pushed the on the door.

As it slowly creaked open, we heard low, rumbling growls. All three of Fluffy's noses sniffed madly in our direction. It knew we were there even though it couldn't see us. I stiffened and reached for Warrior on reflex. Harry pulled out the flute Hagrid gave him and blew. It wasn't a tune, and I knew the Apollo campers would be horrified by the noise, but it did the trick. Fluffy's eyes began to droop and his growls ceased. Suddenly, it slumped to the ground, fast asleep. Harry kept playing as we slipped out of the Cloak and approached the trap door. Ron pulled it open and peered down into the gloom.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nothing- just black- there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved at Ron and pointed to himself.

"You want to go first?"

"No," I interrupted. "I'll go."

Harry made to protest but I cut over him.

"What if it's water down there? I'll have the upper hand, won't I? And even if it isn't, there's no harm done. Trust me." I reasoned. Reluctantly, they all nodded.

"Alright," Ron held open the trap door for me. I managed a weak smile. Inside though, I was absolutely terrified. However, I calmed myself as much as was possible and dropped down the hole. Rushing, cold air until- THUMP. I landed on something soft that felt like a sort of plant. Leaping up, I squinted around but I sensed no immediate danger.

"It's okay!" I called up. "You can come down, it's a soft landing!"

Scrambling out of the way as Ron dropped down, I felt a cold wall behind me. Then Harry jumped down, followed swiftly by Hermione.

"We must be miles under the school." Hermione observed.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really." said Ron.

"Lucky!" Hermione shrieked, leaping up and struggling to stand next to me. "Look at you both!" She was struggling, I realised, because the plant had started to twist snake-like tendrils up her legs and around her ankles. I stared at Ron and Harry in horror. Their legs had already been bound tightly without them even noticing. However, the harder they tried to break free, the faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!" I cried out, panicked.

"I know what this is," Hermione announced. "It's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help!" Ron snarled whilst trying to avoid a tendril that was curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" said Hermione. Desperately, I drew Warrior and started hacking and sawing at the plant around the boy's legs, but it didn't help much. It was far too thick.

"Hermione, now would be a great time!" I called over my shoulder.

"Hurry up, I can't breath!" Harry gasped as the plant curved around his chest. I scrambled over to him and tried to loosen it, but did more damage to Harry than the plant.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare..." Hermione chanted. "What did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked, then cried out as my sword cut into his flesh again.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I gasped. "Celestial bronze shouldn't hurt you!"

"Yes- of course-" Hermione was mumbling. "But there's no wood!" she wrung her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione whipped out her wand, waved it, and sent a jet of bright blue flames at the plant. Immediately, the plant loosened it's grip on the boys as it cringed away from the light and heat. Finally, the boys were able to pull free.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione." Harry told her, brushing himself off and wincing slightly.

"Lucky Harry doesn't loose his head in a crisis. There's no wood, honestly..." Ron muttered. Harry pressed his hand to a cut and brought back blood, causing me to gasp.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" I almost sobbed. "I didn't know Celestial bronze could hurt you- well, it shouldn't- i-it only effect-ts- m-mortals-"

"Hey, calm down," Harry put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "And we're not exactly mortals, are we? We're wizards. So Celestial bronze might harm us."

"I-I guess you're right," I sniffled. "We-we should probably go." As one, we turned towards the stone passageway and walked down it.

It was cold and extremely quiet. My nerves were pulled so tight that a drip of water on the wall had me almost whipping out my sword and wand. Suddenly, we heard a soft rustling. Nervously, we reached the end of the passageway and entered a brightly lit chamber, full of flying birds- no, wait, flying keys. We had to catch the right key to open the door. Thank the gods above for Harry's keen eyesight and Seeker skills or we'd have never caught the right one. However, the next room looked even scarier. It was a huge chessboard, and the figures didn't seem to want to let us past. Ron got us set in position- and then we played. Or rather, Ron played and we did what he told us. At one point, Ron seemed stuck.

"I've got to be taken." Ron said softly.

"NO!" Harry, Hermione and I shouted.

"That's chess!" Ron snapped. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices! It'll leave you free to checkmate the king, Harry!" We tried to protest, but Ron refused. With a sigh, we gave in and Ron made his move. Immediately, the white queen pounced and Ron flew across the room. Hermione screamed and Harry shakily performed the winning move, and with one last look back at Ron, the three of us moved forwards, coming to the conclusion that only Quirrell and Snape's protections stood in our way.

Quirrell's was a troll that had, thankfully, already been knocked out. Snape's was a table with seven bottles placed upon it. However, as soon as we crossed the threshold into the room, purple fire sprung up in the doorway behind us and black in the one leading on. I gulped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of parchment laying next to the bottles. It was a riddle.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

"What on Earth was that supposed to mean?" I huffed. Hermione sighed next to me, and for some reason, she was smiling, the very last thing I felt like doing.

"Brilliant!" said Hermione. "This isn't magic- it's logic- it's a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"I'm guessing we won't be?" I said.

"Give me a minute." Hermione began pacing and muttering to herself. Harry and I exchanged a look and waited in tense silence. Finally, Hermione clapped her hands.

"Got it!" she exclaimed. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire- towards the stone." We all stared at the tiny bottle. It was obvious that there was only enough for one of us.

"Which will get you back?" Harry asked quietly and Hermione pointed to a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "Both of you drink that. No, listen- get back and get Ron- grab brooms from the flying key room and go straight to the owlery and send an owl to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But-"

"What if You-Know-Who's with him!"

"I got lucky once, maybe I'll get lucky again."

Suddenly, Hermione jumped on him. "You're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you."

Hermione let go of him and laughed slightly. "Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things- friendship and bravery and- oh Harry- be careful!"

"You drink first."

Hermione took a swig and shuddered. Once she'd left, I turned to Harry, trying desperately not to break down. Suddenly, I flung my arms around him.

"Harry, please, please be careful!"

Harry hugged back.

"Don't worry, I will be."

"You're never careful!"

"True."

I let go and drained the rest of the potion.

"Go kick his arse, Harry!" I saluted him, before dashing through the black flames after Hermione.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry! It's been ages since I updated, I'm really sorry, I was on holiday and I'm really sorry! Forgive me? Hope you like this chappie, you guys are honestly the best and I'd love to her your opinions! Love you! (I'm really really sorry!)<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER- I only own Lizzy!

A/N- this is the final chapter! Took a while, but here it is, lovelies! Thanks for all your support!

* * *

><p>We ran back past the troll and into the chessboard room. Ron was still unconscious.<p>

"Ron, come on, Ron, wake up!" I shouted. frantically. At last, Ron stirred.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shhh!" he clutched his head. "Ow. What happened? Where's Harry?" Quickly we filled him in, and Ron even suggested savagely that he could burst through the flames and punch Snape, potion or no potion. In the end, we dragged him away, found the brooms and flew past Fluffy. Once we were outside the third floor corridor door, we simultaneously sank to the floor.

"Well, that was fun." I spoke into the uneasy silence. Hermione and Ron gave a weak laugh before we hauled ourselves up again. "Right, Hermione, you send an owl to Dumbledore and I'll get Ron to Madam Pomfrey to check him over. And hurry!" We sped off, Hermione in one direction and Ron and I in another. Bursting through the hospital wing doors, we gave Madam Pomfrey quite a fright.

"What are you doi- oh dear!" she caught sight of Ron. "Over here then, pet, lets have a look at you. What in Merlin's name happened?" Whilst she checked Ron over, I explained everything. Madam Pomfrey listened intensely and quietly until I reached the end.

"You put yourselves in too much danger! Honestly, why didn't you inform a teacher?" she scolded and I bristled in outrage.

"We did! We tried to tell Professor McGonagall but she didn't listen. No one did! They thought the Stone was too well protected!"

"No need to raise your voice, dear."

Suddenly, the doors were flung open again and Hermione rushed in. About five minutes later, so did Dumbledore, carrying an unconscious Harry.

"Harry!" I shrieked.

"He's okay, Miss Jackson. Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore lay Harry on a spare bed. "If you will." Madam Pomfrey began to tend to Harry immediately.

"It was Professor Quirrell." Dumbledore announced.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"Professor Quirrell was the culprit all along. Now, I think you kids have had quite enough action for one night, so I'll let Harry tell his story when he awakens. So for now, off to bed. And tell no one." Dumbledore informed us gravely.

"You may see Harry tomorrow morning after breakfast." Madam Pomfrey told us kindly.

"Will he be okay?" I bit my lip worriedly.

"He'll be just fine. Now off to bed, all of you!" she hurried us out. Slowly, we dragged ourselves up to Griffindor Tower and said goodbye to Ron at the stairs to the dorms. Hermione and I quietly got ready for bed and I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>The next day, the three of us entered the Great Hall nervously. However, the news hadn't seemed to have spread yet, and I breathed a sigh of relief. After a rushed breakfast, Hermione, Ron and I ran to the hospital wing, only to be hurried out again because Harry still hadn't awoken. By the start of first lesson, everyone in Hogwarts seemed to know what had happened last night. Transfiguration was first, and the class kept staring at us and whispering rapidly but not saying anything as McGonagall was peering sternly at the whole class. This carried on in the corridors, along with a few pats on the back and stares of admiration. But as the days crept past, Harry had still not awoken. Until about three days later when we again sprinted to the hospital wing to find Dumbledore walking out of it and giving us a jolly smile. Despite this, Madam Pomfrey refused us entrance.<p>

"Just five minutes!" Harry pleaded.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please! You let Professor Dumbledore in..."

"Yes, well, that was the Headmaster. You need rest."

"I am resting, look I'm laying down and everything. Please, just five minutes!"

"Oh, very well," she huffed.

"Harry!" we all shrieked happily.

"The whole school's talking ab-"

"Dumbledore said-"

"Quirrell, not Snape, how-"

"Are you oka-"

"What happened?" we burst into rapid speech. Harry told us the whole story. Quirrell, the Mirror, Voldemort, everything. Once he'd finished, we informed him Slytherin had won the Cup but he should come to the feast anyway. Madam Pomfrey came bustling over a few minutes later.

"You've had more than five minutes, now out!" she barked furiously. I fled for my life; an angry Madam Pomfrey was not something I intended on facing!

* * *

><p>"Harry!" I exclaimed when he plonked himself down next to me. "You made it!"<p>

"Knew you would, mate," Ron laughed.

"I'm not going to miss out on the amazing food, am I?" Harry grinned before diving into the spectacular feast.

Dumbledore then began to announce the house points with Gryffindor in fourth place. I clapped politely as the Slytherins exploded at their obvious win, and I tried not to look at Malfoy who was banging his cup on the table in glee. I wanted to punch that smug grin off his stupid face.

"However, recent events must be taken into account." Dumbledore explained calmly, but was I mistaken in the mischievous wink he sent to me when he caught me staring?

The room stilled and I held my breath with barely concealed excitement. What was he doing?

"First, to Mr Ronald Weasley,"

Ron went as red as a radish and I clapped him on the back, perhaps a little harder than necessary. Hey, I was anxious for Dumbledore to put Malfoy back in his place. The same Malfoy who's smile was currently fading to be replaced by his all too familiar scowl.

"For the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Griffindor house thirty five points."

The Griffindor's cheers and yells filled the hall, and all Ron's brothers grinned proudly at him, which only worsened his flushed cheeks. It took at while to get the students to silence again, but the promise of what was to come gripped us all once more. Even Professor McGonagall was trying to hide her chuckles.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the cool use of logic in the face of fire, I award Griffindor house thirty five points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms, probably to hide her tears. The Griffindors were beside themselves, myself included.

"Third, to Miss Elizabeth Jackson,"

I blushed and cringed at the same time.

"For putting the lives of her friend's ahead of her own in order to save them, I award forty points." Dumbledore smiled down at me. Griffindors sat around me shrieked in delight and patted me on the back with broad grins.

"Next, to Mr Harry Potter,"

The room waited with bated breath. Come on, Dumbledore, I pleaded with my mind. Please.

"For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Griffindor fifty points."

The din was deafening. Screams and shouts echoed off the walls- we were level with Slytherin! Dumbledore waited patiently for us to settle down.

"There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

A bomb might've dropped with the amount of chaos that ensued. Neville disappeared under the throng of Griffindors, Hermione and I jumped up and down on our bench and even the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables joined in the wild celebration. Harry nudged me and gestured to Malfoy, who's face couldn't have displayed more horror or shock if he had tried.

Dumbledore shouted something over the roar and suddenly the silver and green gave way to red and gold and the serpents were replaced by lions. I hugged every person I came in contact with and laughed a slightly crazy laugh that was lost in the din, but I didn't care. This was the best night of my life, and I knew I would never forget it for as long as I lived.

* * *

><p>I had almost forgotten about the exam results, which came as a pleasant surprise seeing that I had scraped some pretty high marks. Hermione, obviously, got top of the year, and even Neville got through, his high Herbology mark making up for his abysmal Potions one. The trunks were packed, wardrobes emptied, owls finally in their cages and Neville's toad was found (again). Hagrid took us back in the fleet of boats and I watched until Hogwarts faded out of sight on our way to the train.<p>

When we eventually reached the barrier at Platform 9 and 3/4's, we found a whole crowd of people swarming around it.

"You have to come stay this summer," said Ron as we battled our way through. "All of you. Even Percy, if he wants, Lizzy."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I'll need something to look forward to." I felt a twang of sympathy for him as I remembered about his horrid family. At least I was going back to Percy and mum.

And there she was, stood next to Mrs Weasley whilst Percy chatted animatedly to Ginny. My vision blurred and nothing existed at that moment except my little family standing there. Mum held her arms open once she saw me, and I gladly ran into them.

"Aw, now I feel left out!" Percy complained. I laughed and gave him a bear hug, squeezing him as hard as I could. Unfortunately, he squeezed back and it took me a moment to catch my breath.

"Thank you for the Christmas present Mrs Weasley," I smiled at her.

"No problem, dear," she said warmly.

"Ready, are you?" a burly, purple faced, moustached man barged his way over, skinny wife and terrified looking son behind him. I realised with a jolt this must be Harry's Uncle Vernon. Gods, I thought, I really pity Harry.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed.

"In a manner of speaking." snapped Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day."

As he walked away, I put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good luck."

"Have a good- er- holiday." Hermione stared uncertainly after Uncle Vernon.

"Oh, I will,"

I stared at him in disbelief, then wariness as a huge grin split across his face.

"They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."

A sly smile crept onto my face as I locked eyes with Harry and high-fived him before he hurried after his uncle. Oh, I'm so looking forward to hearing the amount of fun Harry's going to be having!

* * *

><p>This is long overdue, so I made it a little longer for you lovely people. Hope you liked this story and I was thinking of writing a sequel. If I did, it would be set in the fourth year to fit better with the pjo timeline. Thoughts? Please review, love you all!<p> 


End file.
